I Need You
by cherylwoo
Summary: Akashi is an alpha-Sentinel with no interest in finding a Guide of his own. But after an accident that renders his senses haywire, he has no choice but to find one to quell his raging senses. This is the story of the developing relationship between Akashi and his Guide. Sentinel/Guide and alpha/beta/omega AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This is my first attempt at alpha/omega dynamics. And since I've been seeing some Sentinel/Guide fics in other fandoms, I decided to try it out in the KnB fandom. I hope it makes sense and it works.

A/N2 – I want to warn you in advance – even though this story is set in an omegaverse, there will be no mpreg in it. I know a lot of omegaverse stories have mpreg elements, but I do not like nor do I write mpreg. In my universe, men cannot get pregnant, full stop.

A/N3 – Because this is omegaverse, there will be some graphic descriptions of sexual acts. They won't appear now, but in the later chapters. But there is no actual smut between two people, because I am still not confident on writing smut for this fandom. Also, this is my first time writing such graphic descriptions in this fandom (yes, I am venturing into this territory in hopes that I will be able to become confident in writing smut), so let me know if I butchered it or if you don't think anything works. I'm always open to feedback! :)

* * *

The air in the clinic smelt sickly clean, sending a slight nausea to Akashi's already heightened senses. As a Sentinel, Akashi's senses were very sensitive, and because of that, he was often deployed by the government for missions. Sentinels generally worked alongside the police force, but their job scope were often more diverse. The police force had different departments to deal with different affairs. On the contrary, the Sentinel subdivision was a subset of the police force, and was given tasks that were too dangerous for non-Sentinels or cases that the police couldn't crack.

Akashi stopped dead in his tracks at the entrance of the clinic, his instincts telling him to turn around and head home – he was terrified. He snorted at the irony of it all: a powerful Sentinel terrified of being matched up to a mate. But common sense was more powerful than instinct. Akashi needed to find and omega-Guide to suppress his super-hypersensitive senses. After an explosion in a warehouse that Akashi had been investigating for the government, Akashi found that he was having immensely intensified reactions to every single thing. His doctor told him that unless he had a mate who was a Guide to calm him down, he would eventually die in no time. He was even on an indefinite leave from work until he could sort this out.

Akashi inhaled a deep breath. He could do this. It shouldn't be too hard choosing a mate, right? All he had to do was pick the sample that appealed to him the most and that was it.

Akashi headed to the receptionist and gave her his name, informing her that he had an appointment scheduled with a Momoi Satsuki-sensei. Momoi was a long-time friend of Akashi's, having gone to the same school as him. She was a strong beta, and Akashi didn't trust anyone but her to match him up to the perfect omega-Guide for him. Because she was a beta, Momoi was well suited to matching up alphas and omegas. In fact, she had matched up most of Akashi's former schoolmates, and they couldn't be happier with their mates.

After the receptionist keyed in a few details into her computer, she told him that Momoi-sensei was ready for Akashi. She gave Akashi very brief directions to Momoi's office.

When Akashi reached Momoi's office, he found that she hadn't closed her door. So as soon as he reached, he was greeted with a massive hug from Momoi. It was apparent that she had been waiting for him.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," apologised Akashi.

"Don't worry about it!" replied Momoi. "You are one of my dearest friends – a few minutes of my time is nothing!"

Momoi then ushered Akashi into a chair before making her way towards the door to close it firmly. "You know, Akashi-kun, I have been telling you time and time again that you need to find a mate – you would be happier and your life would be more complete. But now, I find out you are looking for a mate only because of that accident!" chastised Momoi.

"Before this, I had no interest in that sort of thing…" mumbled Akashi.

"Even so…" huffed Momoi, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Akashi. "I do not wish for you to die, so I will of course match you to an appropriate omega."

Momoi gestured to the tray laid out before them on her table. "These are samples belonging to omega-Guides whom we've tested and deemed compatible to you biologically and mentally," she told Akashi. "As you can see, there are not many…"

Akashi glanced at the array of bottles on the tray. He could see from the transparent bottles that they were filled with a thin, white liquid. He mentally counted and discovered that there were only ten samples from un-bonded omega-Guides that were compatible with him. Akashi was secretly delighted at this low number – that meant that he had a biological composition that was so particular that not any mere omega could be bonded to him. In other words, the omega that he chose had to be remarkably special.

 _But then…_ A thought entered Akashi's mind. _Even if_ _the omega was special, would the omega actually be able to become a suitable Guide for me?_

Momoi interrupted Akashi's thoughts. "You may begin testing, Akashi-kun."

Akashi reached out and took the first bottle. As soon as he uncapped the lid, the pure scent of an omega wafted through his nostrils, and Akashi could feel his body reacting pleasantly to it. His mouth watered with the desire to taste; he had to resist the urge to gulp down the entire bottle. However, when Akashi took a sip, he almost gagged – the contents of the bottle tasted bitter, and because it was coming from something that smelt like an orchard of fruits, it came as a shock to him. His lips curled downwards and he hastily set the bottle down, pushing it towards Momoi.

"What did that one taste like, Akashi-kun?" inquired Momoi.

Akashi made a face. "Unpleasant."

"That means it doesn't belong to your mate," Momoi replied simply. She then offered Akashi a cup. "Drink some of this – it is supposed to cleanse your palate after every taste."

The next bottle was too sweet. The one after was even more bitter than the first one. Bottle after bottle, Akashi tasted each sample. And he rejected each and every one. None of them tasted right to him.

Judging from her expression, Momoi was looking like she was losing hope that Akashi would ever find his mate, as Akashi was reaching the ninth bottle, and he had yet to find a sample that he was happy with. Worse come to worst, if nothing suited Akashi, he would have to settle for the sample that repulsed him the least in order to save his life. In all honesty, Akashi didn't want that. He didn't want some half-assed bond with an omega. If he had to be bonded to an omega, he wanted a strong, proper bond with them.

Akashi picked up the ninth bottle. He gazed at it grimly and uncapped it. This was the second-last bottle. If this sample wasn't to his liking, all Akashi had left was the last bottle. He pushed the negative feelings he had away – it wouldn't do for him to lose hope. After all, there were still two bottles and one of them could belong to his mate.

Akashi lifted the bottle to his nose. An exceptionally pleasant aroma invaded his senses. Akashi's eyes widened – this sample was by far the best-smelling one he had encountered so far. But he wasn't expecting much – the previous bottles also had nice-smelling samples, but they didn't taste as good as they smelt.

Akashi opened his mouth and tilted the bottle into his mouth. As soon as the contents of the bottle touched his lips, Akashi froze. Something within his brain screeched in victory; his breath hitched. This sample tasted… perfect. Its taste was even stronger than the smell, and it sent a satisfied sensation to Akashi's stomach. He felt content. Akashi swallowed eagerly and took another sip from the bottle. He just couldn't get enough of the taste. And perhaps, he wanted to double-check his response to the fluid.

All the while, Momoi was gauging Akashi's reaction towards the sample. She was pleased to see that he had found his mate.

"This is the one," whispered Akashi. He was still staring at the bottle, as if there was something fascinating in it.

Momoi smiled. "I can see that," she said. "Let me check who that sample belongs to."

It was quiet as Momoi flipped through her file. Her eyes scanned the page. Her serious expression turned into a cheerful one. "Akashi-kun, you're so lucky!" she squealed. "Tetsu-kun is a peach!"

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "You are acquainted with the omegas who provide their samples to the clinic?"

"Well, no… Not usually. But I only know Tetsu-kun through Dai-chan," she explained. "They used to play basketball together in elementary school, but Tetsu-kun stopped playing when his parents died and he had to move into the orphanage."

Akashi remained quiet. The man Momoi referred to as "Dai-chan" was also a friend of Akashi's from middle school, Aomine. He was a very territorial alpha, but unlike Akashi, he was not a Sentinel. Aomine and Akashi used to play on the basketball team together when they were in school. But never in all the time Akashi had known Aomine did he mention knowing a "Tetsu-kun".

"Tetsu-kun's full name is Kuroko Tetsuya," Momoi went on to elaborate. "He is just a few months younger than Dai-chan, so he is more or less the same age as you. He presented as an omega rather late in life, and as a Guide even later, so he doesn't have much experience being a Guide. But he has grasped the basic gist of it, so I am sure he will be able to calm you down should your senses overwhelm you."

"Okay," said Akashi. "That's good to know."

"Now, I know you're going into this in order to save your life, but I hope that over time, you will develop a strong bond with him," said Momoi. "Tetsu-kun deserves that, at least."

"I know," muttered Akashi grimly. "I told myself that even though I'm doing this to save my life, I don't want a half-baked or superficial relationship with my omega. I want… a proper bond with my mate."

At that, Momoi squealed and jumped out of her seat to hug Akashi. "You and Tetsu-kun are going to make such an adorable pair!"

"Uh, thanks?" Akashi watched in amusement as Momoi dislodged herself from him and did a little leap in the air. She could be so enthusiastic when she wanted to.

"I'll contact Tetsu-kun and arrange for a suitable time the two of you can meet," Momoi told Akashi. "Considering your circumstance, I'll do my best to make that as soon as possible."

"Thank you very much, Momoi. Thanks for taking the time to do this for me." Akashi shook Momoi's hand.

"Akashi-kun, it's my job," said Momoi with a smile. "Besides, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are…" Akashi glanced at Momoi, who was jotting something down on her notepad. He decided to change the subject. "How is Imayoshi-san, by the way?"

Imayoshi was Momoi's husband and bondmate. They met in highschool; Imayoshi was two years Momoi's senior, but they hit it off immediately. Soon after, they established a bond and as they say, the rest was history.

"He's very busy with his work these days," Momoi lamented. "Then again, so am I… But we're going on a holiday next month to a few of the Scandinavian countries, just the two of us, to catch up and rekindle our bond, so that should be good. Hopefully we'll return with a little one on the way," Momoi said, winking at Akashi.

Akashi laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days later when Momoi arranged for Akashi and Kuroko to meet for the first time. Because of Akashi's condition, Momoi opted for a private place for them to meet, as opposed to a public location where there would be people milling about. This was to minimise Akashi's reaction to the general public and their emotions.

When Akashi got to the private meeting room in the library, someone was there. So, Akashi knocked once quietly and turned the doorknob so that he could push the door open.

The door opened to reveal a man who was on the small side, with the loveliest shade of blue hair and matching blue eyes. The first thought that crossed Akashi's mind was, _Oh my god, he is beautiful!_ The man was reading a book, but when the door swung open, he immediately looked up and placed the book on the table. "Ah, you must be Akashi-san," he said when he saw Akashi gawking at him from the doorway.

Akashi nodded. The smell that the man was emanating was heavenly. Akashi didn't think he could utter a coherent response.

"Hello, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya," the man introduced himself, standing up and bowing deeply. "Momoi-san told me about you, and… Akashi-san? Are you alright?"

Akashi was leaning on the wall and gripping it till his knuckles were white. He was breathing heavily; his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. His vision was getting blurry. The pure scent of an unbonded omega invaded his nostrils, hitting him like a typhoon. Akashi felt his knees hit the hard ground.

Akashi spent a little while in darkness before his eyesight returned and he saw Kuroko's worried face looming over him. His breathing had also returned to normal, and his heart wasn't racing anymore. Akashi heaved a sigh of relief. It seemed that this overreaction episode didn't take long to resolve itself. Did Kuroko have something to do with it? "Did you… did you calm me down?" Akashi asked Kuroko.

"Yes, you scared me!" exclaimed Kuroko, placing one hand on his own chest. He was kneeling on the ground, with the other hand holding Akashi's shoulder. "I tried my best, but without establishing a bond with you yet, it took a while for you to regain your senses."

"Oh. Thank you," muttered Akashi quietly. He got to his feet and dusted his jacket down. "Really. Thank you."

When Akashi stood up, Kuroko followed suit. He smiled at Akashi. "Well, that's what I'm here for, aren't I?" There was a bitter tone in his voice, and Akashi couldn't help but flinch at it.

"Okay," said Akashi with a note of determination. He grabbed a surprised Kuroko's hand and pulled him towards the table. He sat Kuroko down on the chair Kuroko had been sitting on before. "We probably need to talk about our… you know…" Akashi gestured by pointing repeatedly between himself and Kuroko. "Whatever this is."

"You're right," replied Kuroko, sighing. He placed both his hands on top of the table. "I'm really sorry for my tone earlier on," he apologised bashfully. "Momoi-san explained to me about your circumstance, and it sounded to me like I was just going to be a convenient way for you to stay alive. Momoi-san told me that you weren't interested in a mate, so I had the impression that this was going to be a relationship, whereby neither of us had any feelings for each other and there would be no love involved," explained Kuroko. "But it seems to me that that isn't the case?"

Akashi sat on the chair opposite from Kuroko. "No," he replied. "I don't want that sort of relationship," he said. "The reason I had no interest in looking for a mate was because I didn't feel any attraction to anyone. However, after encountering your sample at the clinic, I cannot deny that I feel some sort of attraction towards you. And that is me never having met you, so that is saying something."

At that, Kuroko blushed and looked down at his hands. _Cute,_ thought Akashi.

"I would really like to form a bond with you, so we need to develop feelings for each other. And this is not because your powers are more effective on me with a bond!" Akashi hurriedly added. "I truly want a solid bond with you, my mate. I know things like this take time, and I don't expect us to bond so quickly, I won't rush you into anything."

Kuroko exhaled loudly. "Okay," he said. "To tell you the truth, I never liked being an omega. There is so much stigma to being low class, to being at the bottom of the food chain. You know how hard it is to ask for a loan, or to own property like a house or a car? I needed like, ten thousand references to even apply for my job as a kindergarten teacher just to assure my employer!" lamented Kuroko. "And the heats I get every three to five months? Not a fan of those!"

Akashi nodded. "I understand. I mean, I have never experienced such things because of my status, but I understand," he clarified.

"Yeah…" murmured Kuroko. "But… I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know you better," he said shyly. "Besides, you smell very delightful to me. I have never experienced such a thing with any other alpha before. I think that means I am also attracted to you too, Akashi-san."

"Please don't call me 'Akashi-san'. It makes me seem so old. You're the same age as me, aren't you?"

Kuroko let out a soft snort. He immediately covered his mouth with his hand to hide it, but of course he failed. "Okay… then, how about 'Akashi-kun'?"

"That's better."


	3. Chapter 3

After their initial meeting, Akashi decided to take Kuroko out on a proper date to get to know the small, blue-haired man better. He gave Kuroko the choice of location, and Kuroko chose the local aquarium. Kuroko told Akashi that he liked seeing the fishes swimming around in a whole other world underwater.

Akashi and Kuroko walked around the aquarium, observing the sealife. Akashi noticed a few alpha heads turn around to look at Kuroko. Even when they clearly had company, they didn't hesitate to stare hungrily at Kuroko. Feeling irritated, Akashi placed his arm around Kuroko's waist and glared at them. His glare screamed, "Mine!" even though that wasn't quite true yet. Akashi wondered if this was what Kuroko had to deal with every day as an omega. And if Kuroko felt uncomfortable with Akashi's arm around his waist, he didn't show it. Instead, he leaned in closer to Akashi. It looked like Kuroko felt safe having Akashi around.

"So… Momoi told me that you are friends with Aomine? Aomine and I played on the same basketball team in middle school."

"Yeah, I still am in contact with him – sometimes we just meet up to hang out," answered Kuroko. He was gazing at a manta ray. "We played basketball together in elementary school. We were on the school team, but I was in the third string, so I never played in a real game. On the contrary, Aomine-kun had these crazy basketball skills, so the coach always put him in games. Nevertheless, we kinda clicked and we would play together after club activities concluded for the day."

"Hm, maybe we should play together one day," said Akashi thoughtfully. "I think I am rather rusty, though. I haven't played since I graduated from high school."

Kuroko laughed. "I'm most definitely an even worse player," he said. "I never made it to the first string, and I quit playing after my parents died."

"I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"Oh, that's okay – it was a long time ago anyway," Kuroko replied quietly. "I don't remember much from my childhood, but I do remember that they were loving people."

Akashi smiled. By then, they had reached the penguin exhibit. Kuroko was gazing at the birds with fascination.

"I find it interesting that on land, they are so awkward, but in water, they are so agile," mused Kuroko. He tapped on the glass at a curious penguin that seemed to be interested in him. Then, he turned to look at Akashi. "Well, how about your parents? What are they like?"

"Uh… I think I should tell you my family background for you to get the gist of what my parents are like," replied Akashi. He inhaled deeply, and then began explaining. "I am an only child. My parents were an alpha/beta pair who were high school sweethearts. They got married right after they graduated from university. I came along shortly after," he said wistfully. Akashi glanced at Kuroko. "I'm sure you know of the Akashi Corporation?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Well, my father is the CEO," Akashi told Kuroko. "From the moment I was born, I was expected to inherit the company from my father. So I was put through a lot of classes from a very young age. I can speak six languages, I can play seven different instruments, and I have been trained in the art of ruling a nation."

"Wow." Kuroko looked impressed.

"So as you can see, I didn't grow up like a typical child would. My father was very strict on me. There was no time for games or playing or running around just to have fun. But somehow I found solace in one sport: basketball," said Akashi. "My mother, a soft-spoken and caring woman, was aware of how all these lessons were taking a toll on me and she encouraged the basketball. She often played with me, even though she couldn't play very well – I guess she just wanted to spend time with me. She even talked my father into allowing me to play basketball when I wasn't undergoing any training."

Kuroko remained quiet. He seemed interested in the story and was simply gazing at Akashi, waiting for him to continue.

"My mother contracted cancer, and it was in the third stage when it was detected, so she wasn't expected to live for long. She died when I was eight years old. After that, my father made himself busier – he didn't come home for days on end, and when he did, we didn't talk much," Akashi said. "Then, when I presented as a Sentinel at nineteen, all hopes of me inheriting the company went down the drain, and my father was disappointed. Well, I think he was more disappointed in himself than in me… but yeah. Our contact with each other is even less now that I've become independent. He doesn't even know where I live."

Kuroko placed his hand on Akashi's shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. "You can't help who or what you are," he said.

Akashi chuckled. "I know. I'm not frustrated about that," he replied. "I just thought that you ought to know about my dysfunctional family."

Kuroko smiled. "To me, you don't seem like your father," he said. "But I have only known you for a few hours, so I can't say for sure yet," he added jokingly. There was a short pause before Kuroko spoke again. "So… seven instruments, huh? Which of them can you play?"

"Er… the piano, violin, viola, cello, guitar, drums and bass," replied Akashi. "The last three I learnt because I wanted to be in a rock band," said Akashi sheepishly.

Kuroko laughed. "Did that happen?"

"No, it never took off."

Kuroko smiled at Akashi. His eyes were filled with mirth. "You're fun to talk to. I like talking to you, Akashi-kun."

"Thank you," said Akashi. "I like talking to you too."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - The warning I put up in the first chapter applies here. If you are uncomfortable reading about such acts, please do not read this chapter and proceed/wait for the next one. Thanks! :)

When Kuroko woke up, there was a sticky feeling in between his legs, making his boxers cling to his skin. He groaned. It was the fourth time in a row this week already. It wasn't that Kuroko hated cleaning up (okay, maybe it WAS a little troublesome), it was that his body needed relief when he woke up like this.

Kuroko knew that he hadn't gone into heat yet. Heats felt different. Heats made him constantly aroused. And Kuroko knew that it wasn't the case right now.

Kuroko pushed his blanket back and slid out of bed to head into the bathroom. He knew why this was happening. His body was telling him to bond with Akashi. It had been two months since he had been introduced to Akashi, and throughout the entire time Akashi had been a complete sweetheart. It only served to make Kuroko more attracted to Akashi. There were quite a number of instances whereby Kuroko had to calm Akashi down from his senses overwhelming him, but Kuroko wasn't complaining – whenever Kuroko did it, he felt just a little closer to the redhead. Perhaps it was his body reacting from being in such close proximity to Akashi, but Kuroko liked the sensation. Also, Kuroko got the feeling that Akashi genuinely liked him, and truly wanted a bond with him. Akashi was demonstrating all the signs of bonding; it was Kuroko's turn to reciprocate in order to form a bond.

Nevertheless, being so sensitive was still new to Kuroko. He removed his clothes and stepped into the shower area. He turned the knob for the shower and when the warm water bounced off his body, Kuroko gasped as residual pleasure tingled along his thighs and up his spine.

Kuroko touched himself cautiously. His breath hitched when his finger brushed between his buttocks against his entrance. The skin there was sensitive, was swollen with need. Kuroko's eyes fluttered shut as he began rubbing.

Kuroko slid one finger into his entrance tentatively, inhaling sharply at the feel of the heat within himself. His insides were hot and his slick facilitated the movement of his finger all the way in. The sensation of having something inside him was causing the knot in Kuroko's chest to abruptly loosen.

Kuroko felt his knees weaken, and with his back against the wall, he slid to the floor until he was on his knees. His legs were spread; his finger was still inside him. Kuroko breathed deeply, in and out.

Nobody had touched Kuroko before, and the thought of Akashi touching him like this made Kuroko's face flush. He yanked his finger out and balled his hand into a fist. The water kept falling on his head, washing the sweat off his body but not the ache. His body hungered for more.

Having Akashi in his mind's eye, Kuroko continued relieving himself.

Kuroko reached back and plunged two fingers into his entrance. He moaned as arousal pooled in the pit of his stomach; it felt warm and sweet, and Kuroko couldn't get enough of it. Two fingers were even better than one – it was a little more stretch, a little more burn. Kuroko gulped the air desperately.

Kuroko's penis hung between his legs, hard. It jolted each time he pushed his finger in, splattering pre-come onto the ground. It was quickly washed off by the water.

"Fuck," Kuroko whispered. He covered his mouth with his other hand, shocked that a dirty word came out of his mouth. Normally, Kuroko wouldn't swear, but the sensation of being filled was simply too much for him to handle.

Kuroko's hand travelled from his mouth down south to fist his penis. As soon as his hand came into contact with his cock, a shudder ran through his body.

A steady stream of moaning filled the bathroom as Kuroko began to pump. He was torn between pushing forward into his hand and thrusting back against his fingers. The pleasure was overwhelming, and he couldn't seem to stop.

Kuroko tightened his grasp on his penis, and shoved his ass back forcefully. The jolt tore a hoarse cry out of him and before Kuroko was aware of it, he was coming, trembling as he sunk weakly against the wall.

Kuroko slowly slid his fingers free, and watched the water wash away his come. His ass was feeling empty, already missing the feeling of having something pressed inside. All that was left was the slight ache between his legs, but Kuroko felt sated and satisfied, so the ache didn't bother him all that much.

Kuroko tilted his head back to rest against the wall, panting. He didn't even attempt to rub the water that was raining down upon his face away. Well, that was it. He needed to bond with Akashi.


	5. Chapter 5

Akashi's mobile phone beeped, indicating that he had just received a message. He took out his phone from his back pocket and swiped the screen to retrieve the message.

Akashi's face brightened when he saw that the message was from Kuroko.

 _ **Message from Kuroko  
Subject: No subject**_

 _ **Akashi-kun,  
I would call you but I'm still at work and the children are rowdy today.  
Anyway, we need to talk. Meet me at the kindergarten at 1pm? **_

Akashi's heart sunk into his stomach. When people said, "We need to talk," it was often followed by something bad.

Akashi and Kuroko hadn't yet established their bond, per se. But they were practically in a relationship. And Akashi hadn't done anything to upset Kuroko, had he?

Akashi typed up a reply.

 _ **Message to Kuroko  
Subject: RE: No subject**_

 _ **No problem. I'll pick you up in an hour.  
Is it a good "we need to talk" or a bad "we need to talk"?**_

A response came shortly after.

 _ **Message from Kuroko  
Subject: RE: RE: No subject**_

 _ **Don't worry. It's good. :)**_

Akashi visibly relaxed. _Don't worry. Okay, don't worry. Everything's alright._

* * *

When Akashi got to the kindergarten to pick Kuroko up, he saw Kuroko wave a cheerful goodbye to another one of the kindergarten teachers, a beta whom the children referred to as "Takao-sensei" and whom Akashi recognised as the mate of a friend of his, a beta doctor named Midorima. Then, he was greeted with a chaste peck on the lips from Kuroko. Until now, all their kisses had been short and quick because Akashi didn't trust his mouth on Kuroko for anything longer than a short kiss. He didn't think he could hold back if he tasted Kuroko's intoxicating flavour one more time.

"Good afternoon, darling," said Akashi as he reached out to brush some of Kuroko's bangs back. "How was your day?"

"Exhausting," replied Kuroko with an exhale of his breath. "And I'm hungry."

"Why don't we go for lunch? I haven't eaten myself, and we can talk about whatever it is you wanted to talk about."

"Actually…" Kuroko twiddled his thumbs together nervously. "Lunch can wait, I want to talk now."

"Oh." Akashi was surprised. It must be pretty urgent if Kuroko wanted to talk now. He usually didn't jump headfirst into things. "Okay, sure. Want to take a walk in the park while we talk?" There was a nice park directly opposite the kindergarten that kids would go to play in in the evening. In the afternoon, though, it was quiet, so Akashi and Kuroko could have some privacy.

"Yes, that's a good idea," said Kuroko. He slipped his hand into Akashi's and allowed himself to be led across the road towards the park.

Akashi smiled to himself. He liked holding Kuroko's hand. Holding Kuroko's hand was like holding a butterfly. Or a heartbeat. Like holding something complete, and completely alive.

There was a breeze wafting through the air. "Are you cold?" Akashi asked Kuroko.

"I'm alright," Kuroko told Akashi.

Even so, Akashi removed his scarf to wrap it around Kuroko's neck. "Just in case," he said quietly. As a Sentinel, Akashi had the ability to adjust his body temperature to one that suited him, so the cold didn't affect him much.

"Thank you."

When they had reached a slow, comfortable walking pace, Akashi asked Kuroko, "So what was it that we needed to talk about?"

Kuroko pressed his lips together and looked at the ground. He was quiet for a moment.

"Kuroko?"

Finally, Kuroko looked at Akashi. "Akashi-kun, can you promise that you won't interrupt me while I talk? I just need to get this all out to you."

Akashi blinked. "Okay. I promise."

Kuroko took a deep breath. Then, he opened his mouth to speak. "Ever since I presented as an omega, I pictured meeting my mate in a romantic setting. Not being match-made in a clinic," explained Kuroko. "But I have been told that sometimes match-made couples do better than those that have met and known each other for years. When I got the phone call from Momoi-san saying that she had found my alpha, I had hoped that we would be one of the more successful match-made couples. Then, she told me that my alpha was a Sentinel who got caught up in an accident and as a result his senses have become over-active, and needed my Guide powers to calm him down. She told me that he had no interest in mating, but my powers were needed to keep him alive. At that, my heart sank. I knew from that moment, we wouldn't be a successful couple."

The red-head gazed at Kuroko with a melancholic expression. He took Kuroko's hand a squeezed it gently.

"At least, that was what I thought," Kuroko continued. "I got to know my so-called mate. I found out that the reason that he had no interest in mating was because he didn't feel any attraction to anyone before, but he was attracted to me. I found out that my alpha wanted a bond just as much as I do. He wanted to build a relationship with me so that we could establish a bond. I was elated when once we got to know more of each other, he proposed that we date even though we didn't have a bond yet. Throughout it all, he was a complete gentleman and a pure sweetheart. I felt this electricity, this spark, whenever I'm with him. And little by little, I found myself falling deeper and deeper in love with him."

Akashi swallowed. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest. Was Kuroko saying what Akashi had been wanting to hear?

"Akashi-kun, I love you. I want to bond with you," said Kuroko. "Even my body is telling me that I should take this step."

Akashi turned to face Kuroko. The two of them stopped walking. Akashi reached out to run his fingers down the side of Kuroko's face. "Are you sure?" he asked softly. "I mean, we're obviously compatible and now we know that we love each other. But once we do this, there's no turning back."

Kuroko smiled. He touched Akashi's hand that was on his face and Akashi's palm opened up. He rubbed his cheek against Akashi's palm. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Kuroko said. "Besides, once we bond, my Guide powers will be more effective on you and you will be able to remain calm for longer periods of time. So you can go back to your job with the government."

Akashi leaned forward and kissed Kuroko on the lips. "Okay. I want to do this too," he murmured against Kuroko's lips.

When Akashi and Kuroko broke apart, Kuroko batted his eyelashes slyly at Akashi. "Now?"

"But I thought you were hungry?"

"Food can wait – this is more important."

Akashi laughed heartily. "Let's go to my place – it's closer."


	6. Chapter 6

That evening, Kuroko had a dinner appointment with Aomine and his mate, a noisy but affectionate blond omega named Kise. Akashi had been invited too, but he had decided to see his superior at work to discuss his return to the government workforce now that he had an official mate who could control his overreactions. Kuroko agreed that it was more urgent, so he headed to the venue alone.

On Kuroko's way there, he noticed something different in the passers-by that he encountered. When he was alone, usually, some bold alphas would leer and ogle at him. Some would even make suggestive remarks and catcalls at Kuroko. But this time, there was none of that. Kuroko's journey was pleasantly peaceful.

When Kuroko reached the restaurant, Aomine and Kise were already there. Aomine was the first to spot Kuroko. "Yo, Tetsu! Over here!" He raised his arm and waved it to get Kuroko's attention and lead him to their table.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise waved excitedly at Kuroko as the smaller omega made his way to their table. "Isn't Akashicchi coming?"

"Er, no," replied Kuroko, taking his seat opposite the couple. "He has to talk to his boss about going back to work."

"Oh? Is Akashicchi going back to work with the government already?"

"Well, it makes sense," came Aomine's voice. "Considering he's bonded now."

"Eh?!" Kise's eyes darted towards Kuroko. "Akashicchi is bonded now?!"

Aomine smirked and leaned back in his seat, folding his arms smugly. "Why don't you ask Tetsu about it?"

As the blue-haired man blushed brightly, Kise grabbed Kuroko's hand and shook it excitedly. "Congratulations, Kurokocchi! I knew it was only a matter of time – you and Akashicchi are so well-suited for each other!"

"How do you feel right now, Tetsu? Akashi wasn't too rough on you, was he?" Aomine waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Daikicchi!" Kise admonished his mate, smacking him on the upper arm. He looked scandalised. "That's private!"

There was a serene smile on Kuroko's face as he thought back to earlier events. Both him and Akashi were virgins and didn't have much sexual experience, so the two of them fumbled about a lot, but eventually managed to make it work. And it felt amazing. Even better than Kuroko's own hand ever felt. "I feel better than ever. I feel excellent," he said contentedly. "I feel like my life is now complete."

"Yeah," Kise said, nodding and stealing a knowing glance at Aomine. "That's perfectly normal."

"How did you know Akashi-kun is bonded anyway, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Please," he said. "You are exuding taken pheromones like nobody's business. If you are bonded, that means that Akashi is bonded too."

Kuroko frowned. "What's taken pheromones?"

"Oh, I forgot that omegas can't sense them," muttered Aomine. "Taken pheromones are an omega's way of displaying that he or she is bonded. It's like a signal for other alphas to back off," he explained. "Only other alphas can sense it. Like, I can't sense Ryouta's, but other alphas can sense his. So Akashi won't be able to sense yours, but I can. They are particularly strong when a new bond has just been established."

"Ah, that makes sense!" exclaimed Kuroko as he sat up with a jolt.

"What makes sense, Kurokocchi?" Kise looked puzzled.

"On my way here!" said Kuroko. "For the first time no one ogled me or made any suggestive remark about me!"

"Yup." Aomine nodded. "Taken pheromones," he said. "You know, it was particularly bad for Ryouta when I was still courting him before we were bonded. He is so pretty and his omega scent is so strong. Everywhere he went, alphas would salivate at the sight of him; most of them would ogle hungrily at him, and some would even try to chat him up and propose that he mate with them. It drove me crazy – you know how territorial and possessive I can get…"

"Those advances stopped after we were bonded," mused Kise thoughtfully. "But I didn't know it was because I was producing taken pheromones. I thought that maybe Daikicchi had maybe scent-marked me or something."

"Well, I guess that's plausible too. Tetsu also reeks of Akashi's smell," stated Aomine. He had taken a menu that the waiter had given him and Kise when they arrived and was now lazily flipping through it. "But it's mostly because of taken pheromones."

"I guess I can now feel safer while being out alone?" asked Kuroko.

"Most definitely," Aomine replied. "This is a perk of an alpha/omega bond. A part of an alpha's duty is to protect their omega. This is a form of protection against other alphas."

Kuroko smiled. He felt a pleasant warmth in his chest. Even though Akashi wasn't there with him right now, he could feel Akashi's love.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kuroko got back to his apartment, it was late. He unlocked his front door and opened it. Expectedly, he was greeted with darkness.

Kuroko didn't even bother switching on the lights. He was familiar enough with the configuration of his apartment that he was able to move around without much sight.

Kuroko made his way to his bedroom. This time, he switched on the lights when he entered.

There was a large lump under the blankets on Kuroko's bed. Kuroko uncovered the lump to reveal a sleeping Akashi. Kuroko made a soft "tsk" sound, but he was rather amused. He had given a spare key to his apartment to Akashi when they had begun dating for emergency purposes. And evidently, Akashi thought that sneaking into Kuroko's bed to sleep was an emergency.

Akashi was sleeping so soundly and he looked so peaceful that Kuroko didn't have the heart to wake him. In fact, this was the first time Kuroko had actually seen Akashi sleeping. The fact that Akashi removed his shields and let himself become so vulnerable in Kuroko's apartment said a lot about how much Akashi trusted the omega.

Kuroko washed up in the bathroom before he switched off the lights and slipped into bed beside Akashi. They were officially bonded now, so it was okay to sleep in the same bed, right? Besides, Kuroko didn't have any impure intentions; all he wanted to do was sleep.

Kuroko planted a soft kiss on Akashi's cheek and cuddled against Akashi's body. He felt safe and happy having his mate sleeping in his bed and right beside him. He promptly fell asleep.

* * *

The dim rays of early sunlight streamed in through the window. Akashi slowly opened his eyes. He stretched like a contented cat. He hadn't slept so comfortably in a long time.

As his vision adjusted to his surroundings, Akashi gradually realised that he wasn't in his own bedroom at home. He glanced at his side and saw Kuroko curled up on his side and snuggling against his arm.

Oh, right. Akashi remembered. After meeting his superior the previous night, he got home and realised that he felt lonely. It was the first time Akashi experienced having a bond with a mate and he still wasn't used to it. So, he went to Kuroko's apartment and got into Kuroko's bed. Being surrounded by Kuroko's smell comforted Akashi, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

Having his mate sleeping beside him must have affected Akashi as well, because for the first time in ages, Akashi slept like a baby. He woke up feeling refreshed, like he had had fifteen hours of sleep.

Akashi glanced at Kuroko. It was probably because of their bond, but never had an omega affected him this way. But then again, Akashi felt the same way about Kuroko even before they were bonded. The alpha within him was calm, contented, in a way that Akashi had never known was possible.

Akashi wanted to treat Kuroko right. While it was true that there was an intrinsic urge within alphas to cherish and protect their omegas, because omegas were seen as the weaker species, too many alphas viewed omegas as property – to be owned, to be beaten down, to be forced to submit. Too many alphas thought of omegas as objects rather than people. And Akashi didn't think of Kuroko that way. Yes, a small part of him did view Kuroko as _his_ , now that they have established their bond, but he also viewed Kuroko as an individual, as a person. Akashi wanted to care for Kuroko, provide for Kuroko, watch over Kuroko, protect Kuroko… He didn't want to control Kuroko or own Kuroko.

Akashi shifted his body to his side. He gently pushed some of Kuroko's hair that had fallen to the front of his face back. Then, he kissed Kuroko on the lips.

In the middle of the kiss, Kuroko woke up. "Mm…" he mumbled, his eyes fluttering open. "This is a nice thing to wake up to."

"It is, isn't it?" said Akashi when they broke apart. He was gazing lovingly at Kuroko.

Kuroko brought his hand forward to caress Akashi's cheek. "My heart always melts when you look at me like that."

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's good. But I'm afraid that my heart might have a meltdown soon."

Akashi sniggered. "Did you just make a pun?"

Kuroko laughed and rolled over so that his back was lying on the mattress. "I'm not good at it, I'm sorry!" Akashi's heart soared at the sound of Kuroko's laugh – it sounded like some sort of harmonious melody.

"Kuro-" Akashi coughed once to correct himself and sat up. Since they were officially bonded now, Akashi and Kuroko had decided to refer to each other by their first names. It was more intimate, after all. "Tetsuya, that's not why I'm in love with you."

Kuroko laughed again. "You love me because I calm you down," he said.

"That's not the only reason."

Kuroko sat up in bed and kissed Akashi's nose. "I know, I know. I'm just teasing you," he said.

Akashi smiled. His wrapped his arms around Kuroko and gathered him into a hug, unconsciously spreading his scent all over Kuroko. "I'm sorry for sneaking into your bed last night," he murmured into Kuroko's ear. "I was lonely."

Kuroko returned the embrace. He spread his palm against Akashi's back and let his hand travel down Akashi's spine. "I'm not mad," he said. "It was a pleasant surprise. I missed you last night during dinner too."

Akashi and Kuroko separated from each other, and Akashi peered at Kuroko. "Tetsuya, your bed-head is ridiculous," he said, reaching out to pat Kuroko's hair down and trying to tame it.

Kuroko turned a light shade of pink. "Don't bother," he told Akashi. "My hair is a very stubborn entity. It will return back to normal with time."

"Seriously? So you go to the kindergarten like this every day?" This was the first time Akashi was waking up with Kuroko, so Kuroko's bed-head was new information.

"To be fair, by the time I reach the kindergarten, it doesn't look as bad anymore," said Kuroko. He moved to get out of bed. "I guess I should get to making breakfast. Anything in particular that you want?"

"Not really," replied Akashi.

"Okay."

As Kuroko left the bedroom, memories of the previous day flashed through Akashi's mind. Images of Kuroko on Akashi's bed, splayed out on his back with his eyes shut in ecstasy as Akashi pleased him invaded Akashi's brain, and he couldn't help but flush brightly. Akashi shook his head vigorously to expel the image; it wouldn't do for him to get aroused now – Kuroko would think that he was a major pervert.

Akashi got out of bed. He made the bed according to how he remembered it looked like before he got into it the previous night.

Akashi made his way to Kuroko's kitchen, where Kuroko was at the stove frying up some eggs for them.

"So when do you go back to work?" asked Kuroko, flipping an egg.

"The day after tomorrow. Monday," replied Akashi. "Nijimura-san says he's glad I'm back for this next mission because he was a little apprehensive about giving it to someone less experienced."

Kuroko turned around to frown at Akashi. "That sounds like a dangerous mission," he pointed out, his voice laced with concern.

Akashi smiled affectionately at Kuroko. Kuroko worrying about him sent warm waves to his heart. "Don't worry – Nijimura-san often exaggerates. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Do you need me to administer some of my powers on you before you leave for the job?"

"That would be good, just in case my senses suddenly overwhelm me in the middle of it."

"Sure thing," said Kuroko. "Just… be safe, okay?"

Akashi closed the distance between them and placed a gentle kiss on Kuroko's forehead. "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

"What?! Are you sure?" yelled Aomine into the phone. He had just received a report from the Sentinel division of the police force.

Wakamatsu, Aomine's partner in the police force, winced from his desk, where he was doing some paperwork. All hell could break lose when Aomine was angry.

"Okay, okay! Let me know when you get more information!" Aomine slammed the phone down.

"What's wrong, Aomine?" Wakamatsu asked quietly.

Aomine's head whipped around. His eyes were wide open with a mixture of terror and worry. "A guy reported that his van had exploded. Forensics found some human remains and Akashi's gun in the burnt scrap, charred beyond recognition. They identified that it belonged to him from the serial number. But Akashi is missing. No one knows if he is dead or alive."

"The human remains?"

"Not Akashi," said Aomine. "Stature after the body fragments were assembled didn't match. Too tall. Apparently, a suicide bomber of some sort. The explosion was caused by a bomb strapped to his person."

"Well, Akashi's mate must know if he is alive. He recently acquired an omega as a mate, didn't he?" said Wakamatsu. "His mate must be able to sense whether or not he is alive through their bond."

Aomine's eyes widened. His expression made a 180 degree turn. "That is true! You're right!"

Then, Aomine picked up the phone and dialled a number.

* * *

Kuroko had just reached his apartment and opened the front door when his mobile phone rang. When he answered it, he was greeted with Aomine's voice.

"Tetsu!"

"Oh, hello Aomine-kun," said Kuroko pleasantly, closing the door behind him. He threw his bag onto the sofa.

"Tetsu, I need you to stay calm when I ask you this, can you do that?"

"Er, okay?" Kuroko's intuition was telling him that something was wrong and that he ought to panic.

"Tetsu, can you sense Akashi through your bond?"

Kuroko was silent for a moment as he tried to place Akashi through their bond. Akashi's presence was weaker than usual, but it was there. He replied, "Yes, why?"

"Good! That means he is not dead! Hold on for a sec." Then, Aomine's voice got softer, like he was speaking to another person and holding the phone receiver away from his mouth. "Hey, Wakamatsu! Give Nijimura-san a call and tell him to keep searching. Akashi is alive!"

What was happening? What did Aomine mean when he said that Akashi wasn't dead? Why did Aomine think that Akashi had been dead even for a moment? Had something terrible happened to Akashi? Kuroko was starting to freak out.

"AOMINE-KUN!" yelled Kuroko into the phone frantically. It wasn't like Kuroko to lose control of himself like that, but when it concerned Akashi… well, when it came to Akashi, Kuroko was unable to stay calm if there was even the slightest hint that Akashi was in trouble. "AOMINE-KUN! OI, ANSWER ME!"

Then, Aomine spoke into the receiver. "Tetsu, calm down. I need you to calm down."

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO BE CALM!" cried Kuroko. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO SEIJUUROU-KUN!"

Kuroko could hear Aomine suck in some air before he began to speak. "We found Akashi's gun in an exploded van. But we can't find him. We didn't know if he was dead or alive until we confirmed it with you."

"What?" gasped Kuroko. His heart was hammering in his chest. He was starting to hyperventilate.

"Tetsu, I assure you that we are doing all we can to find Akashi. Don't worry – if you can feel that he is still alive through your bond, then he is alive, and I'm sure he is doing all he can to come home to you as well," Aomine assured Kuroko.

Kuroko choked back a sob. "What was his mission?"

"I don't know the exact details, but I think it involved a bomb threat."

"Oh." Kuroko covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his sniffling.

"Tetsu, you shouldn't be alone right now," Aomine told Kuroko. "I will have one of my officers go over to your place to keep you company. If none of them are able to do it, Ryouta will go over."

"No, it's okay-" Kuroko started to say, but Aomine had already hung up.

Kuroko felt his knees go weak, and he collapsed onto a chair. There was no doubt about it – he could feel Akashi through their bond, so Akashi was definitely alive, but the horrifying thing was that his presence was faint. It was very faint. Did that mean that wherever Akashi was, he was dying? The fact that Akashi was probably in pain and fighting for his life right now sent a painful wrench into Kuroko's heart. Kuroko loved Akashi far too much for that not to affect him.

Kuroko buried his face into his hands and began sobbing. This couldn't be happening now. Would god be so cruel as to give him his soulmate after years and years of searching only to rip it away from him in an instant?

* * *

When Akashi came to, it was dark. He was covered in soil. There was earth and dirt around him, over him… Akashi had been buried in the soil.

Akashi moved to adjust his body and a sharp pain shot through his stomach. The criminal that he had been tracking had shot him in his abdomen before Akashi managed to shoot a bullet through his head. Akashi had been too late, though – after the criminal had shot Akashi and before Akashi shot him, he had activated the bomb on himself, which left Akashi with five minutes to move his body to a more inconspicuous area so that the bomb could explode without involving civilians – Akashi was not a bomb expert and didn't know how to deactivate a bomb. The resulting explosion had caused a landslide and that was how Akashi came to be buried underneath the landslide debris.

Akashi knew that he was losing blood very quickly. He lifted his shirt to have a look at how bad the injury was, but couldn't quite see it in the darkness. Akashi didn't know how fast he could dig himself out of the earth. Besides, he didn't think he had the energy to dig, so he didn't know if he would ever get out of the debris; he didn't know how long he would remain buried. Akashi knew he had to cauterise his wound if he wanted to prolong his life for as long as possible.

Akashi reached into his pocket. He usually carried around a Swiss army knife because he thought it was a handy tool to have around. It also so happened that he had a lighter on him too. The cauterisation would be crude, but hopefully it would enable Akashi to stop the bleeding.

Akashi slipped the large blade out of the main body of the Swiss army knife. He lit his lighter and placed the blade over the fire to heat it up. Just before the blade began to glow red, Akashi took the blade away from the fire and pressed it against the gunshot wound on his abdomen. A dreadful cry of anguish ripped from his throat when the blade came into contact with the injury.

After what seemed like hours to Akashi, but in reality was only about a minute, Akashi wrenched the blade away from his skin. Then, he reached south to gently touch the tender area on his stomach to check if the wound had closed up. Akashi's hand was dry; there was no longer any blood seeping from it.

Subsequently, Akashi passed out from the pain.

A/N – Please don't kill me for doing this to Akashi.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two days since Kuroko received the phone call from Aomine informing him that Akashi was missing. Kise had been staying with Kuroko to keep him company ever since. Aomine had also been working overtime in a desperate attempt to locate his friend.

Kuroko, on the other hand, felt numb. He didn't feel like he was in possession of his own body. It was as if somebody else was living his life for him.

Kise was currently on the phone. Kuroko couldn't hear what he was saying, opting instead to stare out of the window blankly. He could feel that Akashi was still alive, but only barely. Hopes that Akashi would ever be located were diminishing as each hour went by. If Akashi died, Kuroko didn't think he would be able to take it.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise shrieked, bounding towards the blue-haired man. "They found Akashicchi! Let's go!"

Kuroko's head shot up. The life that had seemingly left him immediately returned. Kuroko stood up breathlessly. "What?! Where are we going?!"

"To the hospital!" said Kise.

Kuroko's eyes widened in worry. "Is Seijuurou-kun alright?"

"I don't know," replied Kise, his forehead wrinkling slightly. "Daikicchi said something about Akashicchi being buried underneath landslide debris, lack of air or something like that," he said. "But Kurokocchi, what's important is that he's alive! A bit worse for wear, but he's alive!"

Kuroko nodded slowly. Yes, Kise was right – all that mattered right now was that Akashi was not dead.

"Come on!" Kise grabbed Kuroko's hand and together, they ran out of Kuroko's apartment. Kuroko didn't even have time to lock the door.

* * *

When Kise and Kuroko reached the hospital, they were directed by the head nurse on duty to the operation theatre on the 7th floor. As soon as Kuroko heard the phrase "operation theatre", his anxiety levels went through the roof.

"Don't worry, Kurokocchi," Kise assured a fidgeting Kuroko while in the lift, placing a hand comfortingly on Kuroko's back. "I'm sure everything's alright. The doctor will enlighten us about Akashicchi's situation."

The lift doors slid open. Kuroko rushed out, with Kise trailing not far behind him.

Kuroko sprinted down the hallway leading to the operating theatre. He almost crashed into a doctor passing by.

Kuroko skidded to a halt when he reached the operation theatre. The red light above the door was alight, indicating that the surgery was still in progress. There was nobody outside, so there was no one who could elucidate Akashi's condition for Kuroko. All he could do was wait for the surgery to be over.

Kuroko jerked when Kise tapped him on his shoulder. "Kise-kun!" he gasped.

"Relax, Kurokocchi," said Kise. "Don't stress yourself out too much. Akashicchi is alive, and the surgeon is in there making sure he stays alive."

"Yeah." Kuroko exhaled loudly. "Yeah, you're right. I should have faith in the surgeon."

"Yes," Kise agreed. "Daikicchi and Nijimura-san are on their way from the police station. Daikicchi said they left ten minutes ago, so they should be here soon if there's no traffic."

Kuroko nodded silently.

"Why don't we go sit down? We don't know how long the operation is going to take."

Kuroko nodded again, and allowed Kise to take him to the row of chairs lined up against the wall opposite the operation theatre.

"You want to drink anything, Kurokocchi?"

"I think… I think I'm too nervous to drink anything right now."

Kise pressed his lips together. He placed his hand on Kuroko's lap and rubbed it lightly.

Suddenly, a young doctor burst out of the operating theatre. She looked flustered and in a hurry.

Kuroko immediately got to his feet and dashed over to the operation theatre doors, in hopes that he could get a peek inside. But the doors were firmly closed.

When the doctor returned shortly after, she was wheeling a defibrillator crash cart with her.

"Excuse me," Kuroko called out to the doctor, stopping her in her tracks. "But what is going on in there?"

"The patient's crashing!" the doctor exclaimed. Then, her expression turned into a terrified one. "Please don't ask me anymore questions – I'm just an intern!" It was clear that she didn't want to be held responsible for the break-down of a patient's loved one.

As the intern disappeared into the operating theatre, Kuroko's heart was racing in panic. Crashing meant that Akashi's heart was failing, right? It meant that Akashi's heart had stopped beating, right?

Kuroko's breathing was starting to become erratic.

"Kurokocchi," Kise murmured, placing his hands gently on Kuroko's shoulders. While Kuroko was talking to the intern, Kise had made his way over to where Kuroko was standing. "Kurokocchi, you need to calm down."

"I can't," gasped Kuroko. A tear leaked out from his eye. "I can't. Seijuurou-kun is dying!"

"No," Kise said firmly. He whirled Kuroko around so that the two of them were facing each other. "Akashicchi is not dying for sure. They are doing all that they can in there to keep him alive. Until Akashicchi flatlines, there is still hope that he will survive."

Kuroko nodded weakly. He collapsed into the taller man's chest, burying his face into it. Kuroko felt it when Kise wrapped his arms around his smaller frame as a gesture of comfort, and he silently thanked Aomine for making sure that he wasn't alone at this time. Kuroko didn't know how he would have coped if he was by himself.

Kise and Kuroko spent quite some time in that position, but eventually, Kise looked up. He was just in time to see the red light above the operation theatre door go off. "Hey, Kurokocchi," he said, giving Kuroko a slight nudge. "The surgery is over."

Kuroko wrenched himself apart from Kise. He hastened over to the front of the operation theatre doors as Kise followed closely behind him.

A friendly middle-aged doctor came through the doors. He had a pleasant smile on his face, and instantly, Kuroko felt comforted by his presence. "Phew," the doctor heaved a sigh of release. "That was quite a scare we had. I'm assuming you gentlemen are here for Akashi-san?"

"Yes," Kise and Kuroko replied simultaneously.

"Is he alright?" asked Kuroko anxiously.

"Well, Akashi-san is suffering from mild hypoxemia from being buried underneath a lot of earth and dirt. Basically, there wasn't enough oxygen and he was looking rather blue when he was admitted. That was part of the reason he crashed in there," the doctor explained.

Kuroko swallowed thickly. "But he's alright now?"

The doctor chuckled and patted Kuroko's right upper arm kindly. "Yes. I've managed to get his heart beating again, and there is no longer any cause for worry."

Kuroko's whole body relaxed. He slumped forward in relief. "Oh, thank god."

"So I've remedied the hypoxemia by giving Akashi-san a ventilation mask – it basically pumps oxygen into his body through his nose and mouth, so it should not be removed for at least 12 hours," the doctor continued speaking.

"Okay," replied Kuroko. "Noted."

"Akashi-san also has a bullet wound on his stomach, but it was cauterised rather crudely. I assume he did it himself to stop the bleeding. I've removed the bullet and stitched it up properly, but the cauterisation is going to leave a scar. Also, I've placed him on intravenous antibiotics – infection is always a concern when you cauterise a wound, so that is just a precaution."

"Can I see him?" asked Kuroko.

"Well…" The doctor glanced behind at the doors. "The surgical staffs are still prepping Akashi-san to be sent to the ward. I don't know how long that will take, so I suggest you grab some food from the cafeteria, and when you're done, he'll be in room 815."

"Thank you, sensei," said Kuroko, bowing deeply. "Thank you very much for saving my mate's life."

"Not a problem at all – I came into this profession to save lives," replied the doctor with a smile. "Anyway, I don't expect Akashi-san to be awake for a while, but when he wakes up, just let a nurse know and she'll page me. I'll come and check in on him then."

When the doctor walked away, Kise turned to Kuroko. "See? Akashicchi is going to be okay!"

Kuroko heaved a sigh of relief. "Yeah."

* * *

Aomine and Kise tried to keep Kuroko in the cafeteria for as long as possible. It seemed like they wanted to spare Kuroko from seeing Akashi in such a pitiful state.

Kuroko made his way to Akashi's ward alone. He claimed that he wanted some time to himself, so Aomine and Kise granted him that request by leaving to go home (even though Kise was a little apprehensive about leaving Kuroko alone). Kuroko promised to call them when Akashi came into consciousness, and they would come and visit then.

Nijimura, on the other hand, wanted to hear first-hand from the doctor regarding Akashi's condition. After that, he had to return to the office. He told Kuroko that Akashi could have time off work to recover and that he would drop by later, when Akashi was responsive and lucid.

Kuroko opened the door to Akashi's room. He slipped in and closed the door quietly.

Akashi was prone on the bed. Considering the doctor said that he looked rather blue when he was admitted to the hospital, the colour of Akashi's skin was better. He was still a bit blue, but there was a pinkish tinge, indicating that the ventilation mask that was providing oxygen to his body was doing its job.

Kuroko pushed a chair nearer towards Akashi's bedside and sat down on it.

Kuroko gazed at Akashi. It was so strange to see Akashi, a powerful Sentinel, lying on a hospital bed with a mask over his face and looking like he was at death's door. But nevertheless, Kuroko was glad that Akashi was now out of harm's way.

Kuroko didn't know how he survived the past two days, not knowing if Akashi would live. Granted, he could feel Akashi through their bond, but that didn't provide Kuroko with the reassurance that seeing and touching Akashi for himself did.

Kuroko reached forward to run his fingers through Akashi's hair. "I missed you, Seijuurou-kun," he murmured. "Wake up soon, okay?"

The only sound that could be heard was the soft buzzing from the oxygen tank connected to Akashi's ventilation mask.


	10. Chapter 10

Something was wrong. Akashi could feel himself coming out of oblivion. He even managed to open his eyes briefly, but his vision suddenly went dark.

Akashi could hear a voice, but he couldn't identify its owner or what it was saying. The words were muddled, far-off and distant.

Akashi's breathing was getting laboured; there was a swelling pain in his chest.

The voice shouted something, and for a few seconds, there was a pounding sensation that made Akashi almost go mad. Two hands grabbed his shoulders. They were familiar hands; they were gentle and determined. Akashi felt himself being drawn up against a body that he knew with every instinct.

The arms that were holding Akashi's shoulders wrapped themselves around his torso. Then, the scent invaded his nostrils. _Tetsuya._

Slowly, the flood of sensation began to recede. Akashi sighed in contentment. It was like being wrapped inside of a bubble where the only thing that he can see, hear, taste and smell was Kuroko. His Guide. His omega.

Soon, a sense of calm flowed through Akashi's entire body. Then, he knew no more.

* * *

When Akashi next woke up, Kuroko was ready. The first time Akashi stirred, he had a minor meltdown. The nurse who happened to be in Akashi's ward checking on his vital signs had panicked – she had never encountered a patient reacting in such a way when arousing from a coma. Kuroko did the only thing he knew how to do – use his Guide powers on Akashi to calm him down. And it worked, because shortly after Kuroko began administering his powers on Akashi, he stopped convulsing and slipped back into unconsciousness. Later on, the doctor explained that Akashi's body probably had a surge of hypersensitivity from having just recovered from a trauma – it wasn't uncommon in Sentinels. He also said that it was a good thing Akashi had Kuroko as a Guide by his side to calm him down, since a Guide was the most effective means to overcome a Sentinel's senses. For Sentinels who didn't have a Guide, the hospital staff would often just administer some sedative drugs.

"Hey," rasped Akashi. His eyes were half-open, but he was looking tenderly at Kuroko.

"Hey yourself," said Kuroko. He leaned forward to touch Akashi's cheek softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Akashi replied. "Still a bit tired, but okay."

Kuroko smiled. He saw Akashi trying to get to a sitting position, so he proceeded to help Akashi. "Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat? Or drink?"

Akashi nodded. "Yeah, something to drink would be great. My throat feels like sandpaper."

Kuroko extended his hand to grab a plastic cup from the side table. It was already filled with water, and there was even a bendy straw in it for Akashi to drink from. "I anticipated that you would be thirsty, so I prepared this beforehand," Kuroko told Akashi coyly.

Akashi chuckled. He moved to accept the cup from Kuroko, but Kuroko lightly slapped his hand away. "Let me do this for you."

Akashi took a tentative sip from the straw, and after he was sure that he wasn't going to puke, he drank a little more greedily.

Kuroko laughed at his mate. "Slow down, Seijuurou-kun! You're going to choke!"

Even so, Akashi kept drinking and he gulped down every last drop of water in the cup. When Akashi was done, Kuroko took the cup away and placed it back on the side-table. "Do you want more?"

Akashi shook his head. He used the back of his hand to wipe away some water that was dribbling down his chin. "No. I'm good."

Kuroko dragged his chair forward so that it was even closer to the bed. Akashi took his hand and squeezed it gently. Kuroko always felt overwhelmed whenever Akashi held his hand – Akashi touched his hands like they were something rare and precious, like his fingers were intimately connected to the rest of his body. Akashi made Kuroko feel like more than the sum of his parts.

"I was so worried when they said they couldn't find you – I pictured you dead in a ditch somewhere! And then when they finally found you, you almost died on the operating table!" Kuroko could feel his voice hitch in his throat. "Please don't ever do this to me again," he continued with a warning tone in his voice.

Akashi smiled humourlessly at Kuroko. "Tetsuya, it's my job," he said. "I can't promise you that. I can't guarantee that the missions I go on will not compromise my safety or be danger-free."

Kuroko gazed sadly at Akashi. He rubbed his thumb on the back of Akashi's hand. He now understood why all parents hoped and prayed that their alpha child didn't end up presenting as a Sentinel. Sentinels were forced to work for the government when they came of age. They had to put their lives on the line for their jobs. The family members and mates of Sentinels had to live day by day not knowing if they would come home at all.

"But I can promise you that I will always come home to you," said Akashi with a smile. This time, there was energy in his smile; there was a spark in his eyes.

Kuroko entwined his fingers with Akashi's and squeezed Akashi's hand. "I guess I can accept that," he replied quietly.

"In any case, I'm sorry for getting caught up in that explosion and making you worried," Akashi apologised.

Kuroko grimaced when he heard the word "explosion". He didn't know all the details of Akashi's disappearance, nor did he want to know. He figured the less he knew of what Akashi did every day, the better. At least he wouldn't have the urge to lock Akashi up at home. "Well, I actually knew that you were still alive through our bond," Kuroko admitted. "But you felt so faint, I thought you were dying!"

Akashi's look softened considerably. "Come here," he said, letting go of Kuroko's hand and spreading his arms out.

"I'd better not hug you right now," said Kuroko, shrinking back in his chair. "The doctor said that there are some stitches on your stomach where you had a gunshot wound. I'm afraid that I may pop them."

Akashi winced, his left hand travelling to hover over an area on his abdomen. "Oh yeah… I didn't feel any pain so I had forgotten about it…" he muttered. "But I can kiss you?"

Kuroko smiled fondly at Akashi. "Of course." Then, he leaned forward to meet Akashi's lips in a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Akashi was discharged from the hospital three days later, feeling fit as a fiddle. A colleague from the Sentinel department, Hayama, picked him up from the hospital and dropped him home in the evening after work.

However, Akashi didn't even enter his house. Instead, he got into his car, dumping his bag onto the passenger seat and drove to Kuroko's apartment. He hadn't heard from Kuroko all day, which was strange, and he wondered if Kuroko was alright.

When Akashi let himself into Kuroko's apartment, it was dark. It looked like Kuroko wasn't home.

Suddenly, a muffled but long, drawn-out moan was heard from Kuroko's bedroom.

Akashi frowned. It sounded like something erotic was happening in Kuroko's bedroom. Was Kuroko cheating on him? Come to think of it, was Kuroko even capable of cheating on him especially after they had bonded?

Akashi's heart thudded rapidly at the thought of Kuroko being intimate with another person. There was an ache in his chest.

Akashi opened the door to Kuroko's room. How wrong it was of Akashi to doubt Kuroko. Kuroko was alone; there was no one else in the bedroom. But the sight that greeted Akashi made his eyes widen and his mouth salivate. Kuroko was naked on his bed, rubbing his body desperately against the bedsheets. He had a finger thrust into his asshole. Slick was leaking out in copious amounts. Most importantly, the smell Kuroko was exuding smelt very delicious. It was the scent of an omega in heat. The smell was overpowering. But it didn't bother Akashi one bit. In fact, Akashi was beginning to get aroused by the sight and scent of Kuroko in heat. Akashi felt his groin twitch. A strong surge of possessiveness flowed through Akashi's body at seeing his mate in such a raw, beautiful state. _Mine._

Akashi let out a stifled groan. Kuroko's head shot up and it whipped around to face Akashi. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Seijuurou-kun!" he gasped.

Akashi approached Kuroko's bed.

Kuroko edged away from Akashi. His pupils were dilating further at the sight of his alpha. "You… you shouldn't be here…"

"Why not?"

"… Because I'm in heat…"

Yes, Akashi already knew that. He climbed onto Kuroko's bed. "Then as your alpha, shouldn't I help you out?"

"But you're not well – you just got out of the hospital…!" Kuroko unconsciously slammed his hips back against the finger in his buttocks. He threw his head back, his eyes rolling back in his head, a needy groan escaping his mouth.

"Tetsuya, they let me out because I've recovered," Akashi told Tetsuya, inching closer to the omega. "I'm fine. Let me relief your heat."

Kuroko yanked his finger out of his ass. Because of the slick he was producing, it came out with a soft "pop". "Okay," Kuroko whispered weakly as he bowed his head. "Okay."

Akashi licked his lips hungrily. He manoeuvred Kuroko's naked body so that he was lying on his back with his limbs spread out bonelessly and facing Akashi. Kuroko was exposing his throat to Akashi; it was a sign of submission towards his alpha, as well as the go-ahead signal for Akashi to take him. Akashi swung one leg over Kuroko's belly to straddle him. Then, he lowered his head.

* * *

It was early on Monday morning when Akashi got out of Kuroko's bed to head back to his house so that he could get changed for work.

Kuroko felt the bed move, and he opened an eye blearily. "You going off already?" he asked Akashi softly.

"Yeah," Akashi replied, pulling on his pants. "I get off at 6.30pm today, so I'll see you tonight. That okay?"

"Okay."

"You'll be alright by yourself today?" Akashi asked worriedly after he was fully dressed, stroking Kuroko's hair lightly.

The previous day was the last day of Kuroko's heat, but Kuroko often took the two days after his heat off work just in case the last remnants of the heat suddenly kicked in. That way, he was sure that it was truly over when he returned to the kindergarten so as not to result in anything awkward between him and his colleagues or the children. Besides, Kuroko probably needed most of that day to recover from having sex with Akashi over and over again for the past few days. It did sate his heat, but Kuroko didn't think he would be able to walk for a while.

"Mm… I'll be fine," said Kuroko. "Do you need calming power?"

"That's okay – you've just gotten off your heat. You need to recuperate," Akashi told Kuroko, kissing him tenderly on the forehead. "Goodbye, darling."

"Stay safe, Seijuurou-kun," mumbled Kuroko, his eyes fluttering shut. Soon, he was back in the land of dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

Before Kise even had a chance to knock on Kuroko's door to announce his presence, the door opened and he was pulled into Kuroko's apartment hastily.

"Kurokocchi!" exclaimed Kise, when the door was slammed shut behind him. He turned around to face Kuroko as he unravelled his scarf from his neck. "What's with you? You're lucky I don't have any photo-shoots today… Kurokocchi, why is your face so red?"

Kuroko leaned his back on the door. "Oh my god, Kise-kun," he moaned helplessly.

Kise was in the process of taking off his jacket. "What is it, Kurokocchi? You're scaring me!"

"You're my best omega friend, and I don't know any other omega I'm close enough to talk to, and I really need to talk to someone, because I think I'm going to die from embarrassment if I don't…" Kuroko was babbling.

Kise slung his scarf and jacket over the back of Kuroko's sofa. "Calm down, Kurokocchi," he said. He placed his hands on Kuroko's shoulders and directed the smaller omega towards the dining table. Kise did not miss the way Kuroko was limping across the room. He pushed Kuroko down onto a chair. "I'll pour us some juice and we can talk, okay?"

Kuroko nodded timidly.

After Kise had poured some orange juice into two glasses and set them down onto the table, he took a seat on a chair beside Kuroko and swivelled his body around to face Kuroko. "So, what's up, Kurokocchi?"

"I went into heat," said Kuroko.

Kise nodded and took a sip from his glass of juice. He gestured for Kuroko to continue.

There was a long pause. Kuroko looked like he didn't know how to say whatever it was that was on his mind. Finally, he exhaled loudly and opened his mouth to speak. "Kise-kun, I'm asking you this from one omega to another omega. But how was your first heat after you and Aomine-kun bonded?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"Eh?" Kise was surprised to be asked such a question from the usually shy and reserved Kuroko. "God, it's been so long ago, I don't really remember," he admitted. "I guess it was like any other heat – lots of making love?" Kise said reflectively. "Oh, but Daikicchi is never good at controlling himself whenever I go into heat; he says my smell drives him crazy. So, at the end of it, I usually end up being pretty sore. Satisfied but very sore. I remember taking a while to adjust to that – it took me a few heats to get used to it."

Kuroko leaned forward to peer at Kise with interest. "Aomine-kun saw you through all your heats?"

"Well, he was present at some point through all of them, but he wasn't able to be there throughout the entire period of my heats," said Kise.

Kuroko shifted in his seat.

"Why do you ask, Kurokocchi?"

"I went into heat on the day Seijuurou-kun was discharged from the hospital. I knew that if Seijuurou-kun knew, he would have wanted to see me through it like the honourable alpha he is, but I didn't want him to stress himself out since he was just recently shot in the stomach and suffering from hypoxemia," Kuroko explained.

Kise nodded in agreement.

"As you can understand, I didn't see or talk to him the whole day," said Kuroko.

"Of course," murmured Kise.

"I think Seijuurou-kun must have thought it was weird or missed me or something, but when he got out of the hospital, he showed up here," Kuroko said. "I was in my room… er, pleasuring myself, when…"

Kise's eyebrows shot up and he stared wide-eyed at Kuroko, realising what Kuroko was trying to say. "What position were you in?"

Kuroko clasped his hands over his face. "I had my finger in my ass and I was rubbing against my bed!" he cried. "If I wasn't so horny, I would have been mortified!"

Kise sniggered.

"Kise-kun, this isn't funny!" wailed Kuroko, throwing his arms up into the air. "As expected, Seijuurou-kun wanted to relief my heat, so we… well, we… er…"

"Had sex? Made love? Fucked?"

"How can you say that so casually?!" demanded Kuroko. There was a pink tinge in his cheeks.

Kise waved his hand dismissively. "It's a part of omega nature. We go into heat, we have the desire to fuck. Simple," he said. "There are hickeys all over your neck and I can see that you're limping, you know, Kurokocchi?" Kise waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kuroko flushed brightly, slapping both his hands over his neck in a miserable attempt to cover the marks Akashi had made. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore!" he retorted.

Kise grinned knowingly. "Sure, sure…"

Then, Kuroko sighed. "Anyway, it was my first heat with a mate, with an alpha, and it just felt so incredible, you know? It felt different from using my own hand, you know?" _And not to mention, Seijuurou-kun is such an attentive lover, always making sure that I am feeling good before he does…_ Kuroko's mind supplied.

"Of course," Kise said sympathetically, placing a hand on Kuroko's shoulder. "I totally understand."

"So… I think I must have acted like a total slut when Seijuurou-kun and I were… doing it. I greedily opened up my body and took him in like a wanton whore," bemoaned Kuroko. "No, I don't think – I just KNOW I acted like a total slut!"

Kise held out his finger to stop Kuroko from talking. "First off, Kurokocchi, a slut is an adulterer, who has had sex with many men. You have only one mate and he is Akashicchi, and he's the only person you've ever been with intimately, so that doesn't qualify you as a slut."

"Not my point, Kise-kun!" growled Kuroko.

Kise laughed. "You are so cute, Kurokocchi!" he squealed, throwing his arms around Kuroko and hugging him tightly.

"Kise-kun!" grunted Kuroko.

After a moment, Kise released Kuroko and smiled guiltily. "Sorry, Kurokocchi," he apologised. "I couldn't help myself."

Kuroko coughed once to clear his throat. "That's okay."

"Anyway, what I'm gathering here is that you're embarrassed by how you acted and you're afraid that Akashicchi's perception of you may have changed and thus his feelings about you may also have changed."

Kuroko bit his lip and nodded wordlessly.

"Kurokocchi, I have known Akashicchi since middle school, and I can assure you, that when Akashicchi does something, he goes all out to do it well. That includes love," Kise said. "Just because you were horny wouldn't change Akashicchi's perception of you, and certainly not his feelings towards you. Akashicchi loves you for you. Nothing is going to change that."

Kuroko chewed on his lower lip.

"Besides, I really think Akashicchi would have been so aroused by the sight of you in heat that he wouldn't have had time to even think about anything else," continued Kise expressionlessly.

"Really?"

Kise shrugged. "Well, according to Daikicchi, I'm most irresistible to him when I'm in heat," he said. "I'm assuming that this is the case for all alpha/omega couples."

Kuroko still looked unsure.

"Kurokocchi, don't worry about it," Kise said, placing a comforting hand on Kuroko's lap. "I'm very sure Akashicchi is still extremely in love with you. You are worrying yourself silly over nothing."

* * *

Since Kise couldn't console Kuroko, he had suggested that Kuroko actually talk to Akashi.

Therefore, Kuroko had prepared a nice dinner to put Akashi in a good mood. Akashi usually came home feeling tired, and Kuroko wanted to ease his weariness. So Kuroko sent Akashi a message telling him to keep his stomach empty, for there was a meal awaiting him when he got to Kuroko's apartment that night.

When Akashi reached Kuroko's apartment, Kuroko was resting against his door with his eyes closed. He jumped when he heard Akashi's voice.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing?"

Kuroko's eyes shot open to find Akashi staring at him with an expression of puzzlement on his face. Kuroko grinned timidly at Akashi. "Just having a breather – the fumes from the stove made me dizzy for a bit."

Akashi frowned. "In that case, you shouldn't be cooking – we can always go for a nice dinner… You are still exhausted from your heat, aren't you?"

Kuroko waved his hand in front of Akashi's face. Then, he leaned forward to plant a kiss on Akashi's lips. "I feel fine – I had a good rest today," he said. "Let's head inside and eat, shall we? I made tofu soup."

Akashi's face brightened at the mention of his favourite dish. "You remembered!"

"Of course I'd remember my lover's favourite food," Kuroko teased playfully, smiling tenderly at Akashi. He took the red-head's hand and pulled him inside the apartment.

Kuroko had just finished cooking when Akashi found him outside his apartment, so the food laid out on the small dining table was still warm. Akashi and Kuroko began their meal. Akashi was still very concerned about Kuroko's well-being and took the opportunity to scoop more food onto Kuroko's plate every chance he got.

As Kuroko was finishing up (because Akashi kept giving him more food, blatantly ignoring Kuroko's protests, and Kuroko was usually such a small eater, he was taking quite a while; Akashi was already done and watching Kuroko eat with a content expression), he spoke up. "Seijuurou-kun, I would like to apologise."

"Hm? What for?"

Kuroko lowered his head meekly. "For my actions throughout the past four days," he replied.

"Huh?" Akashi looked at Kuroko in confusion. "You mean, throughout your heat?"

"Yes," said Kuroko in shame. "I recognise that my actions have been far less than dignified, and you may think differently of me. But I assure you, it was only because it was my first heat with an alpha and it felt so-"

Akashi placed a finger on Kuroko's lips to silence him. With his other hand, he lifted Kuroko's head so that Kuroko was facing him. "Can I stop you there, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko stared wide-eyed at Akashi. Wordlessly, he nodded.

Akashi took a deep breath in, and began to speak. "Firstly, you don't have to apologise for anything. What you have gone through is a natural part of an omega's life," said Akashi. "And if I'm going to be totally honest… I actually liked seeing a different side of you. You are always so cool, so composed, so calm and collected… so, seeing you so horny, so stimulated, so insatiable… I don't know, it lit a fire inside me or something like that?" explained Akashi rather shyly. "You could say that I benefited too?"

Kuroko's eyes widened considerably and his face turned a deep shade of red.

"But… I felt a little hurt that you didn't tell me that you were in heat. Did you think I'd let you go through it alone now that you're my mate?"

"Well, I've gone through heats alone in the past," mumbled Kuroko. Nevertheless, he fidgeted in his seat, averting his eyes from Akashi. "It was your last day in the hospital," he said timidly. "They were releasing you from the hospital. I was afraid that if I told you, you were going to rush out of the hospital…"

"You're right," declared Akashi firmly. "I would have done that in a heartbeat."

"That's why I didn't tell you!" cried Kuroko, slamming his right palm on top of the table. "You needed to recover, and I couldn't subject you to any strenuous activity!"

Akashi chuckled, and reached out to brush a lock of Kuroko's hair that had fallen in front of his face when he hit the table. "Okay, I understand where you're coming from," he said. "But if they decided to discharge me, it meant that I was fine."

Kuroko nodded meekly. "In any case, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Akashi kissed Kuroko's forehead tenderly. "You are forgiven," he told Kuroko. "Next time, just tell me that you're going into heat. As your alpha, I want to see you through your heat. I may not be able to be there for the entire period, but I will try my best to help you through most of it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good," said Akashi, ruffling Kuroko's hair. "Now, finish your food."


	13. Chapter 13

Takao was washing up the paintbrushes with the children from his class when a few loud, distressed cries could be heard outside from the playground of the kindergarten. Alarmed, he rushed outside to find a small circle of kids from Kuroko's class, huddled together, crying. However, Kuroko was nowhere to be found.

Takao ran over to the group of children and knelt down on the ground before them. He placed his hands on two of the children's heads. "What's wrong?" he asked in a soothing voice. "Why are you crying?"

A little girl with pigtails rubbed her eyes furiously. "Kuroko-sensei! Kuroko-sensei!" she sobbed.

Takao pressed his lips together and glanced at another teacher, Sakurai, who had just come out to see what the commotion was about. They exchanged a hesitant look, before Takao spoke pacifyingly to the children, telling them to calm down and stop crying.

Then, Takao stood up, taking a little boy's hand. The rest of the children followed suit, grabbing onto the bottom of Takao's shirt. They were still sniffling. "Let's go inside, okay? I will prepare some cookies and juice, and you can tell me what happened, okay?"

The kids nodded wordlessly.

As Takao brought the children into the kindergarten, Sakurai walked beside him. "Isn't this Kuroko-sensei's class?" Sakurai asked.

"Yes," Takao replied in a hushed voice so that the children from Kuroko's class could not hear him. "When I got outside, I didn't see Kuroko anywhere around. It isn't like him to just leave his kids," said Takao, frowning. "What more, they seem to be very distraught, so something must have happened to Kuroko."

With the Sakurai's help, Takao managed to get the children settled down around a short round table. He had even gathered his class to join them.

After setting out a two plates of cookies on the table and giving each child a cup of apple juice, Takao sat himself down at the head of the table. He looked at Kuroko's class in concern. They had stopped crying, but they were twitching in their seats. "Can you tell me what happened now?" Takao asked gently.

Takao could feel his class gazing inquisitively at Kuroko's class. They must be wondering what was going on. The children from Kuroko's class were looking at each other nervously.

Finally, a girl with a short ponytail spoke up. "Someone took Kuroko-sensei away."

"What?!" Takao's head snapped towards the girl, whose name was Nakamura Shinobu. She was the oldest in her class, and was a mature girl. "Can you explain, Nakamura-chan?"

Nakamura bit her lower lip. She stole a glance at the girl sitting beside her. They two of them nodded, and she began speaking. "Kuroko-sensei was helping Yokohama-kun tie his shoelaces. Suddenly, three men appeared. So Kuroko stood up to talk to them. One asked Kuroko-sensei something and he answered," she explained. "Then, another one hit Kuroko-sensei on the head and he fell down. Then, they took him away!"

Takao's mouth was set into a thin line. How a teacher could get abducted in a kindergarten was beyond him. But he had much more pressing issues to attend to right now. Takao had to inform the principal and then make a police report. After that, the police would most probably want to come to the crime scene to conduct an investigation. Hopefully, the presence of the police in the kindergarten wouldn't scare the children too much.

After making sure that the children were snacking on the cookies comfortably and would be alright by themselves for a while, Takao quickly made his way to Principal Riko's office. When he reached her office, he knocked once and opened the door without waiting for a reply.

Takao entered the principal's office and was met with a stern glare from her. Riko was an alpha, and anyone could tell from the intimidating aura she emanated. Needless to say, Takao was afraid of her.

"Riko-san, Kuroko has been kidnapped," Takao told Riko.

Riko's eyes widened. Takao could see her hand beginning to tremble. Even though Kuroko was an omega and was generally looked down upon by the public, he had earned the trust of the staff in the kindergarten and he was well-liked, so any decent person wouldn't want anything unpleasant to happen to Kuroko. "Is that so? And how can you confirm that?"

"The students in his class saw it. They were rather distressed by it," replied Takao solemnly.

"I see…" murmured Riko. She balled her hands on her desk into fists. "I will make a police report," she announced. "Meanwhile, there will be an early dismissal today – I don't want the kids to be too traumatised if the police decide to show up here."

Takao nodded. "Alright, I will let the other teachers know."

Takao then proceeded to inform his colleagues and prepare the students to go home. Parents were contacted to notify them about the early dismissal to come and collect their children, but they were not told the real reason. Because it was a last-minute dismissal and many parents were not available to pick up their children before the scheduled time, the kids whose parents were unable to pick up were gathered into buses to take them home.

True to Riko and Takao's expectations, two policemen showed up at the kindergarten shortly after the report was made. They took Takao's statement (well, it was more of the young girl, Nakamura's statement, but the teachers wanted to minimise the police's interaction with the students) and scoured the playground area for any evidence or clues that the kidnappers may have left behind.

It was when the police were in the middle of viewing the CCTV recording that Akashi turned up to examine the screen. It looked like he had been informed by someone from the police force regarding the report made by Riko, and had decided to take on the case by himself alongside the official investigation the police were carrying out because it concerned his mate.

Akashi seemed to recognise the people who had taken Kuroko. "That's Hanamiya and his goons from Kirisaki Daiichi!" he growled.

"Eh? You know them, Akashi?" Takao, who was put in charge of supervising the policemen, asked.

Akashi nodded. "I nabbed their organisation a few years ago for an extreme case of money laundering when the case was handed over to my department," he explained. "But there wasn't enough evidence to pinpoint Hanamiya himself to the crime. So, one of his right-hand men, Furuhashi, was deemed the mastermind behind the whole thing and went to jail. Kirisaki Daiichi as a whole was fined a lot of money as well. I think they lost a lot more money than they gained through the whole money laundering operation."

"So you think they're out for revenge by abducting Kuroko-san?" voiced one of the policemen.

"Perhaps," muttered Akashi, rubbing the bottom of his chin with a finger as a pensive gesture. "But the thing about Kirisaki Daiichi is that they don't do anything without the prospect of gaining something from it," he said. "They probably want something in exchange for Tetsuya's safety."

"You mean ransom," deadpanned Takao.

"Most likely," replied Akashi.

"From you?" Takao asked Akashi. To be frank, Takao was impressed at how calm Akashi was remaining despite the situation. If Takao had lost Midorima, he would be freaking out. Perhaps it was the training from working in the police force… but still.

"Yes. They feel a deep resentment towards me because I foiled their operation, causing them to lose money," said Akashi. "I don't see any other reason they would kidnap Tetsuya if not to get back at me. They don't even know Tetsuya, and Tetsuya hasn't done anything to earn their attention."

Takao bit his lower lip nervously. "What are you going to do now?"

Akashi turned towards the policemen. "You guys proceed with the case as per protocol," he instructed, to which the policemen nodded. "Because this case personally involves me in a way, I will act independently. Any information I obtain I will share with you, and I hope you will also do the same for me."

"Yes, sir!"

Akashi bowed at Takao and the policemen before turning around to walk briskly away and out of the kindergarten, leaving the three of them gawking at his composure in handling the situation.

* * *

As Akashi was making his way back to his office, his knees gave way and he fell. He had managed to keep his cool in the kindergarten, but now that he was alone, his nerves were starting to get the better of him. Akashi succeeded in grabbing on to the wall before he hit the ground.

This was not good. Akashi's senses were more prone to overwhelm him when his emotions were agitated even with the remnants of Kuroko's calming power. And furthermore, Kuroko was, for obvious reasons, unable to calm him down right now if that were to happen. If Akashi were to succumb to his senses, he would be left vulnerable until he could get himself together.

Akashi lifted himself up onto his shaky legs, leaning on the wall for support. He breathed in and out deeply in order to quell his rapidly beating heart.

To have his mate taken away like that didn't bode well on Akashi. It simply meant that he had failed to protect his omega. He was a failure as an alpha.

Akashi's cellphone rang shortly after; he looked at the caller ID – it was not a number he recognised. Nonetheless, Akashi answered it.

"Akashi," a silky voice greeted Akashi.

Akashi narrowed his eyes. "Hanamiya."

"It's nice to hear your voice after so long."

"Stop the bullshit, Hanamiya," said Akashi. "Just tell me how much you want in exchange for Tetsuya's release."

"Ara? You already know?" There was a mocking tone in Hanamiya's voice. "You are always on top of things, aren't you, Akashi?"

"So are you," Akashi pointed out. "You must have done research on me. After all, you have managed to discover the identity of my mate and his background so you could abduct him from his workplace with the intention of getting back at me."

Hanamiya laughed. "Well, I make it a point to know everything about my enemies."

"So? How much do you want?"

"100 million yen," replied Hanamiya.

"Okay," said Akashi. That was not a small amount of money. He didn't have that kind of money. It would not be an easy task to procure that amount of money. But he would, because getting Kuroko safely out of Hanamiya's captivity was much more important. "I will get it to you."

"I'm giving you three days," Hanamiya told Akashi.

"And you will not lay a finger on Tetsuya," snarled Akashi.

"I am a man of my word. You give us the money, and we will not touch your beloved omega," Hanamiya said. "We don't get the money, and something bad might happen… say, we might sell your omega to a brothel? A lot of those are willing to pay big bucks for a cute, submissive omega like yours, you know?"

"You will get the money," growled Akashi. Picturing Kuroko forced to whore himself out to dirty, sleazy clients made Akashi feel like vomiting.

"Good."

"You know that you won't be able to run away for your crimes forever, Hanamiya?"

"I intend to milk everything for what it's got while I can."

Then, the line went dead.

Akashi knew that it was pointless to trace the phone number with the phone company. Hanamiya was a clever man, and he would have used a pre-paid number registered under someone else's name so that Akashi would be unable to locate him. Hanamiya was always one step ahead.

Now, how was Akashi going to acquire the 100 million yen that Hanamiya had demanded? He had slightly more than 30 million yen saved up in the bank, so he could use that. No doubt, he would have to borrow the remaining money needed. But from who? Akashi didn't know of anyone who had a spare 70 million yen lying around to lend him. Everyone he knew was living their lives paycheck by paycheck. Akashi himself was considered lucky, in a sense, because he already had quite a lot of money saved up (from his family's fortune) even before he left his childhood home. The house Akashi lived in was even owned by him, whereas all his friends were still renting and saving up to buy a home of their own. Besides, asking for a bank loan would take far too long. Perhaps he could swallow his pride and ask his father for a loan?

However, another part of Akashi didn't want to let Hanamiya off scot-free for kidnapping Kuroko. Well, Hanamiya had a lot of other offences connected to him too, and he shouldn't be pardoned for any of them.

But, the more rational part of Akashi reasoned, getting Kuroko back safely should take precedence over anything else. The police would conduct the investigation, and it would be up to them to pin Hanamiya down to his crimes and arrest him. Even if Akashi was somewhat a part of the police force, it wasn't under his jurisdiction to arrest Hanamiya until the cases were passed on to the Sentinel department.

Akashi should focus on getting the remaining 70 million yen. He must be really desperate if he was even thinking of asking his father for help. Briefly, Akashi wondered if his father would get a heart attack if he turned up at his childhood home after being gone for so many years.

It wouldn't hurt to try, right? Worse come to worst, Akashi Masaomi would turn his son's request down and Akashi would leave the house with his tail between his legs. No biggie.

Akashi just had to overcome his damn pride.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day found Akashi in the living room of the house he grew up in. Most of the butlers and maids who took care of Akashi when he was a boy were still working there; they seemed to be very loyal to the Akashi household. They were still as fond of him as they were when he was living there, and wouldn't stop doting over him, serving him pastries and biscuits while pouring tea into his teacup.

While waiting for his father, Akashi conversed with the butlers and maids. It was a pleasant conversation, generally about how they missed him, how the house was now even more silent without him around, and was he going to come back to visit more often now.

Shortly after, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. "Seijuurou," a deep voice sounded.

Immediately, everyone ceased talking. The butlers and maids quickly excused themselves and made their exit from the living room.

Akashi stood up to greet his father. "Father," he said, bowing at the older man.

"Sit down, Seijuurou," said Masaomi as he raised his hand. "You don't have to be so formal – I am your father after all."

Akashi's eyebrows shot up. Had his father been possessed by something? He had been brought up to be prim and proper at all times, and to show utmost respect to those who were older than he was. Why was his father suddenly contradicting everything he had taught Akashi? Nevertheless, Akashi straightened himself and sat back down onto the three-seater sofa.

Masaomi sat himself down on the one-seater sofa nearest to where Akashi was. "What brings you here today, Seijuurou? I haven't talked to you for a long time, and suddenly you turn up here – you must need something from me."

Akashi smiled. "As expected, Father knows me well."

Masaomi snorted. "I may not have been there a lot when you were growing up, but you and I are not very much unalike."

Akashi was still smiling. "Yeah, you're right."

"So… how can I help you, Seijuurou?"

Akashi averted his eyes from his father and shifted in his seat. "I guess I should start explaining from the beginning?"

"Yes, please do. I am interested to know how you have been doing."

"Well… about a year ago, I got into an accident at work and my senses were affected as a result. Basically, they went haywire, and they would overwhelm me at random moments. Apparently, it was dangerous, and would kill me if I didn't do anything about it," explained Akashi. "So, my doctor recommended that I bond with a Guide to calm me down."

Masaomi raised an eyebrow. "You mean like a mate?"

"Yes."

"You didn't go to one of those clinics, did you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

Masaomi's lips were set into a grim line. "This wasn't what your mother and I had hoped for you, Seijuurou," he said sadly. "We hoped you would meet someone special and fall in love naturally like we had."

Akashi placed his hand lightly over Masaomi's on the armrest of the couch. "Father, if it weren't for the clinic, I would never have met Tetsuya. If it weren't for the clinic, I would never have fallen in love with Tetsuya. If it weren't for the clinic, I would not be as blissful and contented as I am when I'm with Tetsuya."

Masaomi peered at his son. "Then… you are happy?"

"I've never been happier."

"In that case, I am pleased," replied Masaomi. "Your mother would have been thrilled for you as well."

"Thank you," said Akashi.

"So… Tetsuya, huh? That's a male name, isn't it?"

Akashi flinched. He had expected his father to not be so keen on his partner being a man too. "Yes."

"Alpha? Beta? Omega?"

"Omega. All Guides are omegas. Just like how all Sentinels are alphas."

"Well," Masaomi said while exhaling a puff of breath. He looked like he was disappointed. But then, he continued speaking, "As long as you're happy."

"Eh?" Akashi stared at Masaomi in disbelief. "Really?! I thought-"

"Seijuurou," Masaomi interrupted Akashi. "I may not be happy with the idea of your mate being a man, but I can accept it. I just want you to be happy."

"Oh." Akashi was rendered quite speechless at his father's behaviour. He had thought his father would blow up after learning that he had taken a man as a partner and mate. Masaomi was a typically traditional person, and did not take kindly to anything out of the norm, same-sex couples included.

"After you left, I regretted letting you go. I mean, I know you had your own life to live, and moving out was a natural thing to do, but I regretted not resolving things between us before you left. I especially regretted the way I raised you especially after your mother died."

"Huh?"

"I realise that I have been very harsh on you, and that caused you to drift further and further away from me. Our relationship has been… rocky, to say the least," said Masaomi. "In retrospect, when your mother told me she was pregnant with you, I made a promise to myself that I would take care of you, provide for you, protect you… I wanted to be the best father… but I failed. I broke my own promise. When you were born, all I could think about was that you were my heir and that there was so much you needed to learn before you grew up. But in the end, you ended up presenting as a Sentinel and couldn't inherit the company. So your being my heir was essentially a moot point."

There was an awkward silence between Akashi and his father before Masaomi apologised, bowing his head. "I'm sorry. I should have treated you like my son, instead of my heir."

Akashi stared at his father in shock, rather dumbfounded by his words.

"Now, I'm assuming you are telling me about your mate because whatever it is that you need has something to do with him?" Masaomi asked gently.

"Yes," Akashi replied quietly. "I need to borrow a huge sum of money."

"Why so?"

Akashi chewed on his lower lip for a short moment before opening his mouth to speak. "An enemy I have made while working for the police force has kidnapped Tetsuya and is asking for money for Tetsuya's release."

Masaomi frowned. "Are you certain that he will release Tetsuya once he gets the money?"

"I am sure," said Akashi. "Hanamiya may be a douchebag and an asshole, but he is a man of his word."

"How much is he asking for?"

"100 million yen. I have about 30 million saved up-"

"Okay, I will give you the whole amount."

"What?!" Akashi immediately shot up from his seat, throwing his arms out. "I am only asking for 70 million yen, Father! And I certainly am not asking for you to simply just give it to me-"

Masaomi chuckled lightly. "Seijuurou, you are my son. I love you and I want you to be happy. I'm sure you must have realised by now that I am a different man. I have learnt from my past and it has shaped the person I am today," he explained. "I can see that you love this Tetsuya person very much and that he completes you. I cannot imagine the anguish that you are going through now that your mate is not by your side," Masaomi told Akashi. "Think of this as penance for the many years of suffering you have gone through under my care. Besides, 100 million is not that big an amount to me."

"But-"

"You can thank me by introducing your Tetsuya to me and coming home to visit more often. How's that?"

Akashi dropped back down onto the sofa. His lips curled up into a grateful smile at his father. "That sounds good to me. Thank you very much, Father."


	15. Chapter 15

When Kuroko came to, it was to the soft, soothing melody coming from a violin. At first, he thought it was coming from a CD playing on the player, but upon opening his eyes and his eyesight adjusting to the light, Kuroko realised that Akashi was playing the violin.

Kuroko turned his head to the left. The bed he was on was not his own, but he was familiar enough with it – it belonged to Akashi. Which meant that somehow, even if he didn't remember it, Kuroko had made his way into Akashi's bed.

"Seijuurou-kun?" Kuroko murmured. He winced at how hoarse his voice sounded.

Immediately, the song stopped. There were some shuffling sounds as Akashi placed his violin back into its case. Kuroko felt the bed dip slightly as Akashi sat himself down on the side. Then, Akashi's face appeared within Kuroko's vision.

"Tetsuya," Akashi said, smiling cheerfully at Kuroko. "You're finally awake!"

"What-"

"Shh, shh… don't speak yet," said Akashi, placing a finger softly on Kuroko's lips. He reached towards the jug on the side table and poured some water from it into a cup. "Drink first," Akashi instructed Kuroko. He helped Kuroko sit up before handing the cup to Kuroko. "You haven't had anything to eat or drink for five days."

"What?!" Kuroko sputtered over his drink. "What happened to me for five days?!"

"You were kidnapped," stated Akashi. He gestured for Kuroko to hold out his now almost empty cup so that he could pour more water into it.

"Huh?" Kuroko stared at Akashi in confusion as Akashi refilled his cup. "Why don't I recall any of this?"

Akashi set the jug back down onto the side table when he was done filling up Kuroko's cup. "Well, basically, you were kept unconscious through it all with drugs, which is why you haven't managed to ingest anything."

"Oh." Kuroko gulped down the water Akashi had poured into his cup. "Why would I be kidnapped, though? I haven't made any particularly hateful enemies…"

Akashi extended his hand to stroke Kuroko's cheek. "It isn't you," he told Kuroko. "I made an adversary while busting a case. His subordinates ended up getting arrested, and he's been waiting for an opportunity to exact revenge."

Kuroko's eyes widened; the implication of what Akashi was saying began to dawn upon him. "You mean…"

"He wanted money," explained Akashi. "Basically, he demanded a ransom for your release."

"How much?"

Akashi shook his head, but he was smiling. He leaned forward to plant a kiss on top of Kuroko's forehead. "That's not important," he said. "But what's important is that my father wants to meet you."

"Eh?" Kuroko was flabbergasted at the change in subject matter. "How did your father suddenly come into the topic?"

"Well, I didn't have enough money to pay the ransom, so I went to see my father with the intention of borrowing the remaining money I needed," Akashi replied. "We talked, I told him about you, and we kinda patched things up between us… and then, he ended up giving me the whole ransom amount."

Akashi moved his head to peer at Kuroko. "And what are you smiling so happily about?"

"You talked to your father!" exclaimed Kuroko. "What else did he say?"

Akashi shrugged. "Nothing much. It wasn't a very lengthy conversation," he replied. "He is a changed man. He told me that he loves me and that he wants me to be happy. And he said that I could thank him for the money by bringing you to meet him and by going home to visit more often."

Suddenly, Akashi gasped and his body jerked violently. He hunched forward, bowing his head down and breathing heavily. His fists were balled tightly in front of him and trembling.

Kuroko raised his body onto his knees and slid forward on the bed towards Akashi. By now, Kuroko was well-versed with Akashi's demeanour when his senses overwhelmed him. Kuroko placed an arm around Akashi's shoulder, and circled his other arm around Akashi's back to position it lightly against Akashi's stomach.

"You're alright," Kuroko murmured into Akashi's ear as he released his calming power onto Akashi. "You're alright. I've got you."

Gradually, Akashi's shoulders relaxed. His weighty breathing began to subside and became more even. Soon, he was reduced to a panting mess, supported by Kuroko's arms holding him up.

"You okay?" inquired Kuroko.

"Yeah… thank you," wheezed Akashi. He grasped one of Kuroko's hands and straightened his upper body. "I'm surprised I lasted this long without you anyway."

Kuroko pouted playfully, flicking Akashi's cheek with his pointer finger. "So what…? Am I just a means to keep you calm?"

Akashi laughed breathlessly. He stood up and launched himself onto Kuroko, resulting in a startled cry from the blue-haired man. They both landed on Akashi's bed, with Akashi straddling Kuroko and pinning him down.

Akashi gazed down at Kuroko fondly. "While it's true that you keep me calm, you also do so much more for me that you don't even know," he said. "For one, you bring so much joy into my life, I cannot even begin to describe it."

Then, Akashi leaned down to capture Kuroko's lips in a passionate and possessive kiss.

Kuroko was a little taken aback by Akashi's actions. Usually, Akashi would give Kuroko hints about going in to kiss him, or tell Kuroko that he was going to kiss him. This kiss came totally out of the blue. But it was not unpleasant.

Kuroko's eyes slid close and he succumbed to Akashi's kiss. He opened his mouth, granting allowance to Akashi's tongue to slip in. A moan resonated from Kuroko's throat as Akashi's tongue explored his mouth, sending delightful flutters to the pit of his stomach.

Akashi and Kuroko would have continued making out if not for the low, angry growl that sounded from Kuroko's stomach. Akashi pulled away, leaving Kuroko staring dazedly at him. He grinned sheepishly at Kuroko. "Sorry," Akashi apologised. "I was really going to take you out to eat something, but then my senses got the better of me-"

"That's okay." Kuroko smiled fondly at Akashi. He reached out to touch Akashi's face. "I hadn't been aware that I was hungry anyway."

"I should have been more mindful," muttered Akashi, mostly to himself. He got off Kuroko and out of bed. When his feet touched the floor, he turned towards Kuroko and asked, "Anything in particular you want to eat?"

By then, Kuroko had hoisted himself up to a sitting position. "Some ramen would be nice," he said.

Akashi smiled at Kuroko. He took Kuroko's hand and pulled him out of bed. "You got it."

"And a vanilla milkshake too?"

"Of course."


	16. Chapter 16

The following week, Akashi brought Kuroko to meet his father. They met over dinner at a fancy restaurant that Masaomi had called in advance to book a private room.

When Masaomi encountered Kuroko, Kuroko greeted him with a deep, respectful bow. "It's nice to meet you, Akashi-san," Kuroko said clearly.

Masaomi nodded in approval. "You're very polite," he told Kuroko. "But please call me 'Ojisan'. 'Akashi-san' is only for my subordinates. You are my son's mate – you shouldn't have to call me 'Akashi-san'."

Kuroko lifted his head to gaze at Masaomi. Then, Kuroko smiled a sweet smile. "Yes, Ojisan."

"Now, please sit down," Masaomi gestured to a chair. Akashi, being a perfect gentleman, came forward to pull the chair out for Kuroko to sit down, before he took his own seat in between Kuroko and his father on the round table.

Masaomi took one of the menus that a waiter had laid out on the dining table for them and flipped through it. "What would you like to eat? Can you eat lobster? The lobster at this place is fantastic."

Kuroko looked at Akashi helplessly. He had never dined in such an expensive place before; he was feeling rather lost.

Akashi shot Kuroko a comforting look. He reached out towards Kuroko's lap to take his hand and squeezed it soothingly. "Father, Tetsuya is not allergic to any food. Only to certain antibiotics," Akashi told his father. "So yes, he would love to try the lobster."

"Great," Masaomi beamed at his son. "I will ask for three then."

Kuroko exchanged a look with Akashi. Even though he was out of his comfort zone, he really hoped that he wouldn't screw up and make a bad impression of himself in front of Akashi's father.

Kuroko felt a nice, pleasant warmth surge through his body. It seemed that Akashi was channelling comforting feelings to Kuroko through their bond. _Don't worry, you're doing well._

Having that reassurance from Akashi calmed Kuroko down. His shoulders relaxed, and he shifted his attention to the conversation between Akashi and his father.

* * *

The ride back to Kuroko's apartment was quiet.

The silence was broken when Akashi asked Kuroko if he was alright.

"I'm okay," replied Kuroko. "I'm just a little tired."

Akashi chuckled softly. "Yeah, talking with my father can be rather exhausting."

"It's not nice to say such things about your father, you know."

"But it's the truth!" said Akashi good-naturedly. "He has this… aura that just makes you uncomfortable. Even he knows that. He says it's good for managing and directing the company – that way nobody dares to lie or screw up in front of him."

Kuroko didn't say anything in reply to that. He merely smiled and looked out of the passenger seat window.

"But I can tell that he likes you," stated Akashi.

"Huh?" Kuroko's head turned around sharply to face Akashi. "Really?"

"Yeah," replied Akashi. "He usually is able to judge a person just by looking at them. So he doesn't need to talk too much or ask too many questions about that person when he meets them for the first time," Akashi explained. "The fact that he was so interested in you, the fact that he asked you all those questions… well, it simply means that his is interested and wants to know more about you, and that he is fond of you."

Kuroko exhaled a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's good," he said. "I thought he was interrogating me because he didn't think I was good enough for his son."

"My father is a straightforward man," Akashi told Kuroko. "If he didn't like you, he wouldn't have talked so much. He would have minimised conversation with you."

At that point, Akashi reached a red traffic light, so he stepped on the brake to bring his car to a stop. "Hey, Tetsuya?"

"Hm?"

"I've been meaning to ask you this… I know we haven't been together for that long yet, only almost two years, but would you like to move in with me into my house?"

"You mean, live with you?"

"Yes."

"Like a married couple?"

"Well…"

Kuroko giggled quietly. He didn't mean to put Akashi on the spot. "I would love to," he said. "But the lease on my apartment isn't up yet."

The traffic light turned green, and Akashi released the brake to step on the accelerator. "How long more do you have?"

"Let see…" Kuroko did a bit of mental calculation. "Four more months, I think?"

"Do you want to break your lease agreement?" asked Akashi. "You'll be forfeiting your rental bond, but at the end of the day, you'll be saving three months' rent, since you won't have to pay rent when you move into my place."

"When you put it that way, it actually sounds pretty good…" mused Kuroko.

"Of course," Akashi boasted jokingly, puffing his chest out. "All my ideas are good."

Kuroko laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

About a month after Kuroko moved in with Akashi, Kuroko found an abandoned puppy on his way home from the kindergarten.

It was raining when Kuroko exited the convenience store where he had just purchased a light meal for himself. Kuroko had just opened his umbrella when he caught sight of a small box at the side of the pathway not very far down where he was headed.

Kuroko approached the box and was surprised to find a wet puppy in it. The puppy was shivering as the rain showered down upon it; its body was hunched and it looked totally miserable.

Kuroko knelt down in front of the box to get a better look at the dog.

"Who would be so cruel as to leave a cute guy like you in the rain like this?" Kuroko muttered to himself.

The puppy looked up at Kuroko curiously. It let out a bark.

"Do you want to come home with me?" asked Kuroko.

The puppy tilted its head to stare at Kuroko.

"No matter," said Kuroko. "I am still taking you home with me. Being in this weather must be dreadful."

So Kuroko picked the puppy up with one hand and cradled it in one arm, while balancing his bag on his other shoulder and the umbrella in the other hand. Kuroko didn't bother with the box the puppy was in – it was very wet and looked like it was going to collapse anyway.

As Kuroko made his way home, the rain water from the dog's fur seeped into Kuroko's shirt. It was a good thing that Kuroko now lived in Akashi's house, which was a lot closer to the kindergarten than Kuroko's previous apartment, so the journey home wasn't too long, and Kuroko could get the puppy warm and dry sooner.

After Kuroko reached home, he gave the puppy a warm bath. Once it was dry, it was looking a lot happier. Kuroko set it down on the bathroom floor, and it ran around in circles excitedly.

Kuroko gazed at the puppy thoughtfully. If he were going to keep the dog… Well, he needed to ask Akashi first – it was his house after all, and he may not want a dog chewing on the furniture and the like. But once Kuroko had Akashi's permission… there were a lot of things to do. Firstly, he needed to get some dog food. That was the most important thing right now. Then, Kuroko needed to do a few other things: he needed to take the puppy to a vet to get it checked up, vaccinated and microchipped, he needed to report it to the local municipal council, he needed to dog-proof the house, he needed to buy a litter box and a few toys for the dog to play with, he needed to dedicate time every day to take the dog out for walks… Kuroko was sure that there was more to be done (adopting a dog was a big responsibility after all), but couldn't think of any more from the top of his head.

Kuroko would focus on obtaining Akashi's permission first.

Meanwhile, Kuroko had some leftover pork in the fridge. He wasn't sure if that would be appropriate for such a young dog to eat, but it would be a temporary measure before Kuroko could get Akashi's permission to keep the dog and go out to buy some proper dog food for it.

Kuroko picked up the puppy and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The puppy squirmed around in his arms; it clearly wanted to run around the new environment some more.

Kuroko set the little dog down onto the kitchen counter while he went to grab the meat from the fridge and cut it up into small pieces. The puppy proceeded to sniff around inquisitively at the bowl of fruits on the counter.

When Kuroko was done, he set the plate of pork down onto the kitchen counter. The puppy immediately came forward and gobbled his food down greedily.

Kuroko chuckled quietly and stroked the dog gently. "You must be very hungry," he remarked. "When was the last time you had a proper meal?"

The puppy barked cheerfully.

Kuroko smiled. "Well, you seem happy here. Let's hope Seijuurou-kun is fine with keeping you."

* * *

When Akashi reached home that evening, it was to the smell of spaghetti cooking and to the sound of excited barking. Barking?

"I'm home," Akashi announced when he stepped into his house.

Almost immediately, a ball of fur came bounding towards Akashi, barking enthusiastically. Needless to say, Akashi was taken aback; he practically jumped up in shock. Suddenly, there was a little dog rubbing itself affectionately on his leg. It looked like a Siberian husky. Or an Alaskan malamute. Akashi couldn't tell the difference between those two breeds anyway.

"Tetsuya?" croaked Akashi. He looked around desperately for his boyfriend, hoping to get an explanation. And he wanted one soon.

"Seijuurou-kun." Kuroko appeared at the kitchen entrance. He was looking at Akashi and the puppy with an amused expression. "Welcome home."

"Tetsuya, can you enlighten me on why there is a dog snuggling itself against me?"

"Well," Kuroko began, twiddling his fingers nervously. "I found him abandoned in a box on my way home from the kindergarten. He is so tiny – I think he is the runt of his litter and his mother probably ignored him, so the owner abandoned him. It was raining and the poor thing looked so miserable!" he said, shooting a pitiful expression Akashi's way.

 _Uh-oh._ Akashi averted his eyes from Kuroko's. Kuroko knew what that sort of expression did to Akashi. One look at Kuroko's eyes, and Akashi would give in to anything he wanted. "Tetsuya…"

"Can we keep him? He likes it here, and he's happy! And he seems to be fond of us already," Kuroko continued speaking.

Akashi stared at the puppy, and it stared back at him with the most adorable-looking face. Akashi could feel it tug on his heartstrings. Finally, he sighed. "I generally dislike disobedient dogs, but if we train up this puppy to obey instructions, it should be alright… Okay, we can keep him. It will be just like having a baby of our own, won't it?"

"Exactly!" replied Kuroko happily. "Think of this as training for if and when we decide to adopt a child!"

Akashi smiled. Well, that sounded nice. Possibly starting a family with Kuroko in the future sounded very nice indeed. The alpha within him longed for parenthood, he wanted a nest where he and Kuroko could live and nurture their children. The alpha within him yearned for a family that he could provide for and protect. But of course, that could wait. It was something Akashi and Kuroko could think about in the future.

Akashi bent forward to pick the dog up in his hands. "He IS rather cute…" he murmured.

Kuroko nodded joyfully.

"What is his name anyway? Is he a 'he' in the first place?" Akashi peered at the dog's belly in between its hind legs, but couldn't find an indication as to its sex.

"I don't actually know – I just assumed he's male for simplicity's sake," admitted Kuroko. "When I take him to the vet for vaccinations and microchipping, I can confirm it with the vet. And as for his name… well, I was hoping that you would name him."

"Hm…" Akashi held the puppy up so that he was at eye-level with it and gazed at it intently. Those eyes… they seemed so familiar. So blue and so round… Then, the realisation hit Akashi. "Tetsuya, he has your eyes! The exact same eyes!"

"Really?"

"That's it!" exclaimed Akashi, cradling the puppy in his arms. "He will be Tetsuya #2. Tetsuya Nigou!"

Kuroko looked unsure. "Can you-"

The dog barked happily.

"See, he likes it!" said Akashi smugly. "His name is 'Tetsuya Nigou'. 'Nigou' for short."

Kuroko sighed, but he was smiling indulgently and accomodatingly at his mate and the puppy in his arms. "Okay, if it makes the two of you happy…"

Akashi set the dog back down onto the ground, and it ran down the hallway and disappeared into the guest room. "He really is happy here…"

"We need to get some dog food and a litter box for him, though," said Kuroko.

"We can do it after we have had our dinner," Akashi told Kuroko. "Has he eaten anything since you brought him home?"

"I gave him some of the leftover pork – he gobbled up every last piece of it," Kuroko informed Akashi. "I didn't get any dog food for him yet, just in case you said we couldn't keep him."

Akashi smiled at Kuroko lovingly. He walked over to Kuroko and cupped his chin before kissing him chastely on the lips. "Silly Tetsuya," Akashi chided lightly. "I couldn't say 'no' to such an honourable request of yours. This is one thing I love about you, you know?"

"What is?"

"That you're so kind-hearted," replied Akashi. "You couldn't bear to see a poor, abandoned puppy in the rain, so you took it home. With every intention to keep it and take care of it, as well as to provide a nice, loving and comfortable home for it."

"That's what any decent human being would do," mumbled Kuroko.

"Not really," countered Akashi. "While any human being might take the puppy home and dry it and maybe feed it like what you did, not every human being would be so willing to keep it. They would probably send it to a shelter or something."

Kuroko's face turned very pink. "I can't help it if I'm a softie at heart!"

Akashi laughed and kissed Kuroko's forehead. "And I wouldn't change a thing about you."

"Seijuurou-kun, you really know how to make me embarrassed…"

Akashi grinned at Kuroko. There was a short pause before he started speaking again. "By the way, I just wanted to let you know that the guy who was responsible for kidnapping you, Hanamiya… well, he's been charged for your kidnap."

"I see."

"You seem indifferent to this news," Akashi pointed out.

"I don't really know what to feel," said Kuroko. "He did kidnap me, but I wasn't aware of anything while I was held captive. I don't remember being mistreated or tortured or anything like that," he explained. "So I don't know how to feel any anger or bitterness."

Akashi smiled. He brushed some of Kuroko's hair back. "I guess you're right. It doesn't do any justice to feel resentment towards someone whom you do not even remember doing any wrong to you," Akashi said. "I just thought you should know."

"Thank you anyway."

* * *

Akashi shifted in bed uncomfortably. Kuroko was fast asleep beside him. Akashi rolled his body over onto his back, trying his best not to move the bed too much so as not to wake Kuroko up.

Akashi knew why he was feeling this way. There was an unfamiliar being in his house. His senses (particularly, his sense of smell) were still not used to the puppy that Kuroko had brought home. Because of this, Akashi's body couldn't relax enough to be able to fall asleep.

Akashi stared at the ceiling for a while. He breathed in slowly, counting to five before exhaling. He repeated the process a few times, hoping that the motion would abate his senses, at least a little bit.

After a few minutes, it was clear that the breathing exercise was not working. Akashi scowled at the ceiling, as if it was its fault that he couldn't sleep.

Akashi got out of bed and proceeded quietly to the living room. Maybe watching the television would dull his senses about the newcomer in his home – Akashi's attention would be on the television, and not on the new sensations the puppy was bringing about.

Akashi plopped himself down onto the sofa, swinging his legs around to rest on the arm rest. He didn't care how undignified his looked right now; it was his own home after all and it was in the middle of the night, so who in their right mind would care about being graceful right now?

Akashi took the remote control and switched the television on. The first thing he did was to adjust the volume softer so that he did not disturb Kuroko's sleep.

After surfing the channels for a bit, Akashi found a late-night (or was it early-morning?) comedy airing.

However, not long after, a voice came from the hallway. "Seijuurou-kun?"

Akashi quickly straightened his body and sat up to see Kuroko standing at the entryway of the living room. He was partially leaning against the wall, and was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What are you doing, Seijuurou-kun? Come back to bed," called Kuroko.

Akashi got to his feet and walked over to where Kuroko was standing. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No," replied Kuroko. "But the bed felt cold without you there. And I was lonely too."

Akashi ruffled Kuroko's hair. It was already messy, so Akashi didn't do a lot of damage. "I'm sorry, darling," he apologised. "But I couldn't sleep."

"Hm? Why?"

There was an awkward pause before Akashi answered Kuroko. "It's Nigou."

"Huh? What about Nigou? He's fast asleep too."

"His scent is all over the place. My senses aren't used to him yet – I can't get comfortable enough to go to sleep."

"Oh." Kuroko bit his lower lip guiltily. "I'm sorry. If I had known-"

"No." Akashi placed a finger over Kuroko's lips, shushing him. "I didn't even know myself, so you couldn't have known. Besides, I already told you that I love that you are so kind-hearted to bring Nigou home."

"But-"

"It will take some time, but my senses just need to familiarise themselves to Nigou."

Kuroko nodded slowly. Then, an idea popped into his head. "Why don't I try calming you down with my Guide powers?" Kuroko suggested. "I mean, I generally do that when your senses overwhelm you anyway. And right now, your senses are affecting you… so maybe if I use my powers on you, I may be able to soothe your senses enough for you to go to sleep?"

"Actually… that will probably work," said Akashi thoughtfully. He stole a glance at the television, which was still softly playing in the background. "Why don't you go back to bed first? I'll just switch the television off and I will join you shortly."

"Okay," said Kuroko. He turned around and headed back to the bedroom.

After Akashi had switched off the television and grabbed a quick drink of water from the kitchen, he went back to his room. Kuroko was already in bed, sitting up and waiting for Akashi.

Akashi got into bed beside Kuroko, snuggling into the blanket and against Kuroko. He closed his eyes.

Akashi felt Kuroko touch him gently on the upper arm. Then, Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi's body, and with Kuroko in such close proximity to Akashi, Kuroko's scent was overpowering Nigou's. Having his mate so close to him comforted Akashi. This was different than just having Kuroko sleeping beside Akashi; Kuroko was purposefully and deliberately masking Nigou's smell with his own.

Kuroko began singing a quiet lullaby as he released his calming power upon Akashi. Gradually, a sense of peace engulfed Akashi's body, and he relaxed.

In fact, Akashi felt so calm and peaceful that he wasn't aware that he had drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – I feel like I have to warn you for implications of rape in this chapter. But don't worry, no one actually gets raped. I guess you'll have to read to get what I mean? :)

Kuroko left the house fifteen minutes ago to meet Akashi for a lunch date. Akashi had a few errands to run in the morning, so he suggested that they meet for lunch at a particular venue instead. Kuroko was running a bit late, as he had lost track of time. Nigou was at Momoi's for a couple of days (Momoi bumped into Kuroko while he was walking Nigou one day and had instantly fallen in love with the puppy, so she had asked Kuroko to "lend" Nigou to her for a couple of days to play with him).

Kuroko had just reached a traffic light at a road intersection. He only had to cross the road and walk a bit, and he would have reached the café Akashi had picked out to have their lunch date.

All of a sudden, while waiting for the traffic light to turn green for the pedestrians to cross the road, Kuroko felt a wave of dizziness. His hand shot out to lean against a nearby street light pole. Kuroko's head felt fuzzy and the corners of his vision blurred.

By then, Kuroko was breathing heavily. What was wrong? Was he coming down with something?

Kuroko's skin felt hot. He pulled on his collar so that some of the cold surrounding air could get into his shirt to cool his body down.

Then, Kuroko's knees gave way. He attempted to take a step, but collapsed onto the ground.

It was when Kuroko felt the wetness in his pants, the slick in between his legs, that he understood. He was in heat.

But how could Kuroko have overlooked the fact that he was going into heat? Ever since he presented as an omega and started getting heats, Kuroko had meticulously kept a record of his heats. They came quite regularly every three to five months, and they always came in the morning, when Kuroko had just woken up and was at home, where he could compose himself to get ready for the next few days of sexual ache and yearning.

It pretty much terrified Kuroko, being so helpless in public. He knew that being out in the open, any alpha could smell him a mile from here. And not all alphas were honourable; while under normal circumstances, all alphas would refrain from hitting on and propositioning an omega who was bonded and was emanating taken pheromones, not all alphas would back off an omega in heat, regardless of whether he or she had a mate or not, regardless of the taken pheromones he or she was exuding – the smell of an omega's heat drove alphas crazy, and some of them would not stop at anything to get their hands on an omega in heat. Kuroko needed to get to a safe place, but he couldn't move. He couldn't breathe without gasping, he couldn't stand up straight, and his pants were soaked.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a gruff, masculine voice said from above Kuroko.

Kuroko managed to look up, zeroing in onto the large figures of three alphas looming over him. He could tell that they were very big and bulky. A shudder ripped through Kuroko's body.

"Found us a treat," said another alpha. "Not every day you find an omega in heat, fresh for the picking, eh?"

"Dude, he's bonded," the third alpha pointed out.

"Who cares?!" the second alpha countered. "I know I don't."

The first alpha laughed loudly and obnoxiously. He held his hand out towards Kuroko. "Come along with us," he said. "It's not safe for such a pretty thing such as yourself to be out here. We'll take care of you."

A soft growl sounded from Kuroko's throat. "Go away," he wheezed.

The three alphas paused for a moment. They looked shocked that an omega would have the gall to talk back.

"He's got spirit," said the second alpha. Then, he leered. "I like it."

Without warning, the first alpha grabbed Kuroko's upper arm and hauled him to his feet. Kuroko gave a horrified mewl and began struggling weakly. "No… please…"

"Don't worry – we'll take care of you real good. We'll show you the time of your life."

Panicked tears were gathering in the corners of Kuroko's eyes. It was certain – the alphas were going to rape him. Kuroko didn't have the energy to fight back – his heat was taking too much of a toll on him. Besides, what could a mere omega do in the face of three massive alphas? How could Kuroko face Akashi after being tarnished by these men?

Kuroko felt the alpha drawing his body closer to his own, until their groins were touching. The alpha reached behind to cup Kuroko's backside, pressing on Kuroko's trousers at the crack of his ass. "God, you're so wet," he said gleefully, licking his lips. "It must feel amazing to slide my dick into that wet hole of yours." Kuroko inwardly scowled at hearing such crass words.

Kuroko wriggled feebly with his heavy limbs in the alpha's grasp. A tear that had been threatening to fall finally escaped his eyes. He didn't want these alphas with their rough and dirty hands. He wanted Akashi. But Kuroko's limbs were useless, feeling more like lead with each passing second. A desperate whine left his lips.

Suddenly, a force powerfully pulled Kuroko out of the alpha's hold. The arms that received Kuroko were familiar ones; despite the fact that Kuroko had been forcibly wrenched from his captor's grasp, once those arms wrapped themselves around his body, they were loving and gentle. Kuroko lifted his head to see Akashi glaring daggers at the foreign alphas.

"I suggest you back off if you know what's good for you," said Akashi icily.

"What the fuck?!" the second alpha yelled. "Who the fuck are you?"

Akashi exhaled a puff of air in annoyance. "I am the alpha of this lovely man," he clarified. Then, Akashi took out his police ID from his pocket and displayed it to the three alphas. "Now, please get lost or I will have to take you in for harassment."

Of course the alphas didn't want to get arrested. They immediately turned around and stalked away irritably.

Once the three huge alphas had disappeared from Akashi and Kuroko's sight, Akashi hugged Kuroko's shivering body tighter. "It's okay, it's okay" he crooned comfortingly. "I'm here. You're safe now."

Kuroko's unshed tears spilled over. He was trying his best to calm down, but he was failing. His heart was still rapidly thumping in his chest. His head was a mess of fear and relief. If Akashi hadn't shown up, Kuroko was sure he would have ended up lying a bloody mess in some filthy alley without any dignity left. "I'm sorry!" Kuroko wailed into Akashi's shoulder.

Akashi stroked Kuroko's back tenderly. "What are you sorry about?"

Kuroko shook his head and continued sobbing.

Akashi calmly gathered Kuroko into his arms and lifted him from the ground, carrying him bridal-style. "Come on, let's go home – we have to relieve your heat."

* * *

By the time Akashi and Kuroko reached home, Kuroko had calmed down and his tears had ceased. Akashi took Kuroko to their bedroom with every intention of easing Kuroko's heat. So he was surprised when Kuroko timidly tugged on his sleeve and told him that he wanted to bathe first because he could still smell the odour of an alpha who wasn't Akashi on himself. To be honest, Akashi could sense a foreign alpha's smell on Kuroko too, but it didn't bother him as much as it did Kuroko. It was probably because Kuroko was an omega that the scent of an alpha affected him so much.

"Okay, I'll draw you a bath."

"Can you take the bath with me?" Kuroko asked shyly.

Akashi smiled. "Of course."

When the bathtub was filled with hot water, Akashi helped Kuroko shed his clothes. He carried Kuroko into the bathroom to set him down into the bathtub. As soon as Kuroko's skin came into contact with the water, he shuddered pleasurably and let out a moan.

"Feels nice?" asked Akashi.

"Feels wonderful," replied Kuroko. His eyes were closed in delight.

After that, Akashi removed his own clothes and got into the bathtub behind Kuroko, settling the smaller male in between his legs. "I'll wash you, okay?"

Kuroko nodded.

There was a moment of silence while Akashi rubbed the citrus-smelling shampoo into Kuroko's hair into a foamy substance.

Then, Kuroko spoke quietly. "Seijuurou-kun?"

"Yes?"

"How did you find me?"

"You mean, just now?"

"Yeah."

"Hm," Akashi chuckled lightly. "It wasn't hard. I had already reached the café and I was waiting for you outside so that we could get a table together," he began explaining. "Then, I smelt an omega in heat. And when I recognised the smell as yours… well, I had to get to you. I could also sense through our bond that you were distressed and scared, so that only served to spur my efforts to reach you." Akashi and Kuroko's relationship had reached the point where one of them could more or less gauge what the other was feeling through their bond even though they were far apart. This was an advantage of the more established bonds between partners.

"Oh."

"It's a good thing that you had almost reached the café and that you were only across the road."

Kuroko bowed his head as Akashi rinsed the shampoo off his hair. "I'm sorry for going into heat and ruining our date," he said softly.

"Don't be," said Akashi. "Heats are a natural part of an omega's life, there's nothing to feel sorry about. It was just a stroke of bad luck that it came while you were out of the house and that there were sleazy alphas who cannot control themselves around."

"Stroke of bad luck is an understatement," muttered Kuroko darkly. "My heats always came in the morning. I don't know why-"

"Shh… don't dwell on it anymore," murmured Akashi. He lowered his head forward and planted a kiss on the back of Kuroko's neck, causing Kuroko's already sensitive body to shiver delightfully.

"Do… do that again," gasped Kuroko.

Akashi kissed the back of Kuroko's neck again. This time, his tongue darted out to lick a stripe down the skin.

"Oh my god…" whimpered Kuroko. His body relaxed against Akashi's and he instinctively spread his thighs open. "Scrub me clean of this awful smell, and please… please… I need you in me…"

Akashi laughed gently before nuzzling his face into the crook of Kuroko's neck, his right arm reaching out to take the sponge that was resting on the side of the bathtub. "As you wish, my darling."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Thank you for the favourites, reviews, comments and kudos! :) You have no idea how much I appreciate each and every one of them even though I generally don't reply (that's because I get so happy I am at a loss for words, haha). Thanks for sticking with me throughout this story. I have a short side-story to this work in the works and should be up in a couple of days, so look forward to that? Hehe. Anyway, I thank you for enjoying the story and here's the last chapter!

"Nigou! Here, boy!"

"No fair, Kurokocchi!" wailed Kise from the other end of the basketball court. "He's your dog, so of course he'd listen to you!"

Kuroko, Kise and Takao were just randomly shooting the basketball into hoops. No one was really keeping score. Meanwhile, Akashi was sitting on a bench and watching them from the side, entertaining Nigou, who was alternating between the group on the basketball court and Akashi with a game of fetch.

This was a form of exercise for Nigou too.

Nigou bounced the basketball over to Kuroko using his snout.

Kuroko caught the ball. "Good boy, Nigou!" he praised.

Nigou barked a few times and leapt up high into the air.

"Why is it that whenever I go over to your place, that dog just barks and runs around your house, but once he gets out of the house, he gets this sudden burst of energy that no one can compete with?" Takao complained. "I can't keep up with him!"

"What can I say?" Kuroko shrugged. He threw the basketball to Takao. "Nigou's an outdoor dog."

"Dogs are a lot faster than humans anyway, Takao-kun, so of course you can't keep up with him," chirped Kise.

Nigou was roughly seven months old at that point, so he was a big puppy. Even being the runt of his litter didn't slow down his growth. But he wasn't a full-grown dog yet. Nevertheless, being an Alaskan malamute, which had been bred to pull sleds and haul heavy loads in the wintry plains over a long distance, Nigou had a lot of energy and strength.

Then, Nigou let out a howl and ran towards Akashi. Akashi received the puppy with a delicious treat and an affectionate scratch at the bottom of his chin. Akashi was rewarded with slobber all over his shoes. By this time, Akashi was already so accustomed to Nigou for that to bother him.

Akashi threw a small bouncy ball across the basketball court, and Nigou ran to retrieve it.

When Nigou brought the ball back, Akashi gave him a dog's equivalent of a high-five.

Akashi looked up in time to see Kise perform an alley-loop with Kuroko. He glanced at Nigou. "Do you still want to play with them?"

Nigou whined. The thing about Nigou was that even though he was an overexcited puppy, he got bored very easily.

Akashi then offered another treat to Nigou, which he chomped down with gusto. "Then what do you want to do?"

Nigou barked once, and then began chasing his own tail.

"Okay… if that entertains you…"

Akashi leaned back onto the backrest of the bench and looked at his mate attempt to throw the basketball into the hoop. Kuroko was right when he said that he was not a very good basketball player – the ball missed the hoop and bounced off the rim. Takao caught the basketball and shot it into the hoop. But even so, Akashi knew Kuroko well enough by now to know that even though he lacked the basketball skills to excel as a basketball player, he played a more supportive role on the court and was more of a passing specialist – Kuroko couldn't shoot, but he could pass very efficiently and quickly that any opponent wouldn't be aware that the ball had passed him.

Akashi lifted head to face the sky. He didn't believe in god, but he thanked whatever deity that was out there to cause that explosion in the warehouse at that particular moment when Akashi had been there. If not for that accident, Akashi's senses wouldn't have gone haywire and he wouldn't have needed a Guide to calm him down. If not for that accident, Akashi wouldn't have gone to the clinic to be match-made to the appropriate omega-Guide. If not for that accident, Akashi wouldn't have met Kuroko. If not for that accident, Akashi wouldn't have bonded with the most perfect person ever. If not for that accident, Akashi wouldn't have the almost complete family he never thought he would ever have. If not for that accident, Akashi wouldn't be the happy and complete person he is today.

It is true what they say: every cloud has a silver lining.


End file.
